El Chico del Metro
by Torresx2
Summary: Si fuera por Clary, le daria hasta la billetera de Simon a ese encantador chico del metro.
1. El Chico Del Metro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, solo la trama es mía.**

 **El Chico Del Metro**

Y volvió a suspirar. Qué bueno que no estaba Simon para verla.

Era un reflejo involuntario que se hacía presente cada vez que ese chico de ojos dorados y cabello rubio se subía al tren y comenzaba su acto. El verano estaba casi acabando y ella aún no se aburría de oírlo cantar.

La primera vez que lo vio fue un viernes, el último día de clases, antes de las vacaciones de verano. Él se había subido al tren e interpretado una canción sobre ya-no-recordaba-que, usando solo su voz, sin ningún otro instrumento. Al finalizar, recorrió el vagón recogiendo los billetes que le ofrecían.

Clary había registrado los bolsillos de sus jeans, los de su chaqueta, puso de cabeza su bolso e incluso se revisó el sujetador; todo, en busca de algún billete, pero no llevaba nada de efectivo. Y Simon no quiso prestarle. Entonces, cuando paso junto a ella, el chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo volvió a ver una semana después, un jueves en la tarde, cuando regresaba a casa luego de las clases de arte a las que se había inscrito todo el verano. El volvió a cantar, ella no llevaba efectivo y él se le quedo viendo antes de bajarse del vagón.

Ahora, todos los jueves en la tarde se lo encontraba en el tren. Y ella nunca llevaba dinero encima. Un mes atrás, aproximadamente, se dio cuenta del patrón por lo que decidió llevar por lo menos un dólar en el bolsillo. Pero de alguna forma, terminaba sin nada. Lo gastaba, lo prestaba, lo perdía o lo encontraba después de que él ya se había ido.

Quería hacerle saber que su música le gustaba, pero no podía ni pronunciar una palabra cuando lo tenía cerca. La opción más viable era el dinero… que nunca tenía en el momento propicio.

El rubio se paró entre dos puertas, donde todos en el vagón medio vacío podían verlo. Clary estaba en primera fila, no muy lejos de allí.

 _ **Mi corazón se detendrá, de este camino es el final**_

 _ **Sin dudar más, un respiro tomo**_

 _ **Solo, sin pensar, un suspiro escapa**_

 _ **Ya no hay que esperar, de mi corazón te quito.**_

 _ **El silencio más lo bendito**_

 _ **Voy borrando cada cosa, el recuerdo, lo que fuimos**_

 _ **Veo en el fuego mi memoria y lo que soy…**_

Clary tenía la vista en el piso mientras lo escuchaba, no quería mirarlo fijamente y parecer una acosadora. En el suelo del tren vio algo que llamo su atención. Un billete de veinte dólares. Sin dudarlo, lo tomo.

… _ **es imposible escapar de ti**_

 _ **Duele si me acerco a ti y duele aún más alejarme**_

 _ **Dentro de este sueño hay un sueño a la vez**_

 _ **No hay maneras ya de escapar**_

 _ **Decir que te olvidare no es más que una gran mentira**_

 _ **No hay lugar en mi alma en que no estés tu**_

 _ **El peligro se siente aún más**_

 _ **Creo que te extraño aún más**_

 _ **Creo que me dueles aún más…**_

Clary se sonrojo al darse cuenta que era la que aplaudía más fuerte de los presentes. El comenzó a pasearse por el vagón recogiendo el dinero, dejándola de última. La miro, como de costumbre, pero abrió más los ojos al ver el billete.

-Supongo que hoy si te impresione- dijo, sonriendo de lado.

-Eh… no- al chico se le fue la sonrisa- ¡quiero decir que siempre me impresionas, solo que antes no tenía dinero en efectivo, pero hoy si! y… y…

-Calma, Clary, solo bromeaba- el rio un poco.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- inquirió ella, ladeando la cabeza.

-Oh, bueno, el chico de lentes que siempre te acompaña habla muy alto- respondió el rubio con indiferencia- a nadie le interesa saber que en la tintorería le encogieron la ropa interior.

Ella se coloro intensamente. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿En serio había escuchado esa conversación? Tendría que hablar seriamente con Simon sobre las cosas que hablaba en público.

Volvió a tenderle el dinero.

-¿Y eso para qué?- el chico miro el papel verde arqueando una ceja.

-Por tu canción.

-Creo que mi canción vale más que veinte dólares- se burló.

-No, quiero decir, por como cantaste…

-No busco dinero, Clary- el tomo el billete y lo metió en el bolso de ella- no el tuyo, al menos.

-Es que me gusto tu canción- insistió ella. Al fin tenía un billete y él se negaba a aceptarlo. Genial.

El sonrió ante su ceño fruncido. Le quito el teléfono de la mano, tecleo algunos números, el teléfono de él sonó, luego colgó y le devolvió el teléfono a Clary.

-¿Qué te parece si me dices cuanto te gusto mi canción mañana, mientras tomamos un café?- el sonrió entre coqueto y arrogante- tranquila, si te extiendes mucho, te invito a comer.

Clary no sabía si sentirse halagado por su invitación o rodar los ojos ante su arrogancia. Tampoco pudo responder a la pregunta, pues él dijo:

-Creo que esta es tu estación.

La empujo suavemente por los hombros y la sacó del tren.

-Hasta mañana- susurro a su oído, antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

-Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre- murmuro para sí, mientras veía el tren alejarse.

Saliendo de la estación se encontró con Simon, quien la esperaba. Su amigo comenzó a parlotear mientras caminaban a casa de ella, pero Clary solo podía pensar en el chico del tren.

-Entonces, vendrás mañana, ¿no?

-¿Qué?- ella lo miro, completamente perdida.

-Mañana, la audición de mi banda, a las 2 p. m…

-No lo sé- respondió la pelirroja- tengo una cita.

-¿Una cita?- grito Simon- ¿con quién?

La gente se les quedo viendo, allí le dio la razón al chico, Simon tenía que dejar de hablar tan alto. Antes de responder y decir que no sabía como se llamaba el chico, le llego un mensaje de texto. Un número desconocido.

" _Mañana a las cuatro, en el tren de siempre ;) Jace."_

-¿Y?- exigió Simon- ¿con quién saldrás?

-Con Jace.

El resto de la tarde la paso oyendo de fondo la voz de Simon, quejándose por lo de la cita, con ese chico que él no conocía. Ella solo pensaba en que al fin conocería al chico del metro.


	2. La Cita en el Metro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, solo la trama es mía.**

Ese sábado, a las 4: 00 en punto, Clary estaba en el andén esperando el metro.

¿Cómo sabia Jace que Clary subiría a ese tren y a que vagón? Era imposible. Los trenes podían presentar algún retraso, alguien pudo desmayarse en el tren y causar algún problema en el sistema. O incluso que lo atropellara un tren. Esto es Nueva York, Señores.

Pero, allí estaba. Jace la esperaba, cómodamente tendido en un par se asientos. Al verla sonrió, y dejo un asiento libre para que se sentara.

-Hola- dijo ella, tratando de no lucir tan cohibida. No lo había pensado, pero, ¿y si él era un loco psicópata como un gusto por las pequeñas pelirrojas?- no eres un loco psicópata con gusto por las pequeñas pelirrojas, ¿verdad?

Jace rio un poco. El corazón de Clary dio un brinco al oírlo. Hasta su risa era perfecta.

-No soy un Psicopata, Clary- dijo el rubio- y si te soy sincero, es la primera vez que me gusta una pelirroja.

Gustar. Había dicho "gustar". Que ella le gustaba. Y ahí otra pregunta. ¿Por qué ella le gustaba? Había muchas chicas mucho más guapas y altas que ella.

Seguimos en Nueva York, Señores.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?, Jace…

-Herondale. Clary…

-Fray. ¿y bien? ¿Para dónde?

-Dije que te invitaría un café, ¿no?- el tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación, muchas personas subieron, haciendo ruido y complicando la comunicación entre ellos- creo que tenías algo que decir sobre mi canción de veinte dólares.

…

Jace Herondale era el sujeto más arrogante que Clary fuera conocido alguna vez. Pero tenía todos los motivos para ser, todo lo que hacía era perfecto. El parecía perfecto.

Claro que solo llevaban conociéndose 4 estaciones atrás.

Y Clary aún no sabía a donde iban exactamente.

-Nunca he ido a una escuela- le contaba Jace, luego de hacer su ronda de preguntas correspondientes- tengo un tutor, y él me enseño todo lo que se.

-¿Solo un tutor?

-Es un erudito, un ratón de biblioteca- respondió Jace- además mis padres comenzaron mi educación cuando era muy pequeño.

-¿Qué tan pequeño?

-Tres años.

-¿Y aun lo recuerdas?- Clary estaba escéptica, ella apenas recordaba la última clase que tuvo antes del verano. Ni hablar de lo que dijo el profesor.

-Claro- el miraba al vacío, pensando el en pasado-iniciaron con mis clases de latín, griego, francés e italiano.

La pelirroja no estaba segura de sí creerle o no. Se repetía a cada instante que era la primera vez que hablaban verdaderamente. No se conocían pero se sentía obligada a confiar. Había algo en el que le decía que mentir no estaba en las costumbres de Jace.

Clary estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando el sonido de los frenos del tren la interrumpió. Lo extraño es que no habían llegado a ninguna estación; las luces parpadearon un momento, y la voz del conductor del tren se escuchó por los altavoces.

" _En breves instantes iniciaremos movimiento nuevamente._ "

Oh-oh. Clary sabía lo que significaba, se quedarían allí hasta la hora de la cena. Genial. A su madre le encantaría la adorable historia de cómo había tenido una cita con el sujeto más guapo que había visto, encerrada en un vagón de tren, sin agua, comida o celular. Esto definitivamente seria especial.

…

Por suerte para Clary, Jace podía ser un gran distractor cuando se lo proponía. No solo para ella.

El chico se había puesto de pie e interpretado un par de canciones. Con esto reunió cerca de 100 dólares, la mayoría de parte de unas colegialas chillonas. Ella se había molestado un poco, hasta que vio en que lo gasto el chico.

Esto fue lo que paso:

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- pregunto Jace, muy caballerosamente.

-¿Una vuelta?- ella parpadeo un par de veces, sin comprender- ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

Jace le dio una sarcástica sonrisa de lado, mostrando el diente con la pequeña muesca. ¿Dar una vuelta? ¡Estaban encerrados en un tren! Pero bueno, era seguirle la corriente, o quedarse allí a echar raíces mientras las colegialas chillonas se comían a Jace con la mirada.

Se puso de pie y lo siguió.

…

Pasaron las puertas entre los vagones, en cuanto más se acercaban al final, menos gente se encontraba. Ir así, entre vagón y vagón, no estaba precisamente permitido, pero a Jace no parecía importarle.

Jocelyn se emocionaría al enterarse que su cita era un sujeto que gustaba de romper las reglas.

Cuando llegaron al último vagón, solo encontraron a una persona; un indigente se hallaba dormido, acurrucado en un par de asientos. Olía muy mal. Clary pasó rápidamente junto a él, sin respirar. Llego junto a Jace al final del vagón, frente a una puerta.

Era como las otras que habían pasado, pero la ventana de este no era transparente, sino un espejo. Era la puerta que llevaba a la cabina del conductor del tren.

Jace toco un par de veces. Nadie respondió. Toco otro par más. Nada. Finalmente el chico parecía molesto, decidió llamar en voz alta.

-Carlos, abre la puerta- llamo con voz firme.

Cuatro segundos después, Clary se hallaba de pie en la cabina del conductor (cosa que nunca creyo que sucedería), junto a Jace y Carlos, el chofer latino de al menos 20 años. Parecía tenerle cierto miedo a Jace.

-Sabes que está prohibido que vengas- dijo Carlos, sin alzar la mirada- y… además traes…a una chica…

-Tranquilo, ella no muerda- el rubio rio un poco- y ya nos vamos, solo vine a buscar unas cosas.

El muchacho se volvió, tomo una mochila que estaba en el suelo, apoyada en una pared. Cuando la tuvo, ambos se fueron, dejando a Carlos solo de nuevo. No sin antes haberle entregado al latino los cien dólares.

-La cuota por su servicio- explico Jace- de este mes y los próximos cuatro.

-¿Servicios?

-Paso algún tiempo en el metro- dijo el- necesito algunas que me da flojera llevar. El las guarda y yo le pago por eso.

-Te tiene miedo- acoto la pelirroja. Jace rio de buena gana a su observación.

-No a mí, a ti- ella lo miro confundida- le tiene algo de pánico a las mujeres, trabaja en ello.

Se sentaron. Jace comenzó a desempacar la mochila. Guardaba comida en ese lugar. Pan rebanado, mermelada, mantequilla de maní, galletas, snacks de papas, queso en lata y otras cosas más.

-No era lo que planee, pero…- el sonrió en disculpa, ofreciéndole una soda.

Ella la tomo, devolviéndole el gesto. Esto no estaba tan mal. No había forma de aburrirse en compañía del Herondale, tenían comida, bebida y el ambiente era fresco por el aire acondicionado.

La única cosa que podría ser diferente, en el que caso de haber podido llegar al lugar al que Jace había querido llevarla, es que estarían bebiendo café. Punto.

Esto no estaba para nada mal.

El tren comenzó a moverse luego de hora y media de inactividad. Guardaron el resto del pan, las galletas y lo demás, lo dejaron frente al indigente y salieron del vagón al llegar a la estación.

Eran cerca de las 6 p.m, ya anochecía. Estaban llenos por comer en el tren, pero aún tenían espacio para en café. Luego de comprar unos en una cafetería cercana, decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

…

Los pies de Clary se le despegarían de las piernas del dolor. Había regresado hasta casa, caminando. No quisieron arriesgarse tomando el metro y caminar les daría más tiempo para charlar.

Se había divertido increíblemente con Jace. Arrogante y todo lo que él quisiera, pero definitivamente, no conocería a otro igual. Tampoco creía que existiera espacio en el mundo para tanto ego.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa- le dijo Clary, cuando casi llegaron a la calle en la que vivía.

-No había de que. Después de todo, no podía dejarte caminar sola por Nueva York de noche- él sonreía, entre sarcástico y complacido- las pequeñas pelirrojas son presas fáciles para la gente que merodea a estas horas.

" _Clara, porque caminar con un rubio con cara de ángel los mantendrá alejados_ " pensó ella. Pero mirándolo bien, Jace podía verse muy peligroso y amenazante cuando fruncía el ceño. Definitivamente, podría asustar a más de uno.

Menos al castaño en la entrada de su edificio.

" _Oh Dios._ "

-Hola, Simon.


	3. Cupido Viaja en Metro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, solo la trama es mía.**

 **inmensas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia... ya tengo la idea para el proximo cap y espera subirlo pronto... yo me pierdo pero no olvido asi que tampoco se pierdan por que esta historia va a cantinuar**

 **Se les quiere...**

* * *

-No iras, Simon.

-Claro que iré.

-No puedes.

-Oh, sí puedo- el chico sonrió- tu madre ya me dio permiso.

-¡Mamá!

Pero cuando Clary llego a la sala de estar para reclamarle a su progenitora, está ya se había ido. La pelirroja volvió a su habitación, apretando la mandíbula.

-Es mi cita- le reclamo a su mejor amigo- no puedes ir a mi cita.

Simon no respondió. Clary lo fulmino con la mirada, antes de tomar sus libros y comenzar con los deberes que le habían dejado en la escuela, la cual había iniciado la semana anterior.

Simon odiaba a Jace. La muchacha manejaba varias hipótesis: 1) Porque le recordaba a los sarcásticos matones que lo molestaban en la escuela, 2) Porque estaba siendo un celoso amigo sobreprotector y, las más posible, 3) Porque si, más las dos anteriores. Así de infantil e inmaduro podía ser su mejor amigo.

-Entonces- Simon dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Jaca nos llevara a comer, al cine o a bailar?

…

Clary le dio una hora, fecha y lugar erróneos a su amigo, para así poder escabullirse a su cita sin tantos inconvenientes. Cuando llego al metro, sola, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Fray?

Dio un brinco y se puso pálida del susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono/reclamo ella.

-Tenemos que ver a Jace y no es educado llegar tarde.

-Pe… pero hoy no es mi cita…

Simon arqueo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, imitando a Jocelyn. Era su pose de " _sigue intentando mentirme, tal vez considere creerte. Pero no cuentes con ello._ "

Suspiro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Soy Batman.

-¡¿Te metiste a mi casa sin mi permiso?!

-Tu madre me dejo entrar.

-Woa, impresionante Batman- Clary dejo de sonreír- ¡¿Revisaste mi celular?!

-Oh, mira, ¡llego el tren!

Simon se subió al vagón, escapando del posible puñetazo que su mejor amiga le iba a dar.

…

Su cita no hay comenzado con buen pie. La cara de Jace le dejaba claro. El rubio tenia cara de fastidio, mientras fulminaba a Simon con la mirada. El chico de anteojos le devolvía la mirada completamente impávido, lo que hacía que Clary también quisiera golpearlo.

-Y, ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto la chica, dándole la espalda a su amigo, para que este no viera su rostro de disculpa suplicante.

Jace suavizo su expresión cuando la miro. Clary se sorprendía de la rapidez con la que el rostro de él cambiaba de nube a concreto en un segundo.

-Hice una reservación para dos en un restaurante…

-Reservación para tres, Herondale- Simon no podía borrar la sonrisa en sus labios, le era tan divertido molestarlo.

-Simon- susurro Clary, la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos. Clary estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y aunque quería mucho a Simon, estaba comenzando a planear una forma de dejarlo, o de que el los dejara; aunque eso la hiciera sentir culpable. Jace también tenía pensamientos similares, pero sin un ápice de remordimiento.

Lo que más quería era quitarse al nerd de encima.

-¿Jace?- una voz femenina llamo desde alguna parte del vagón.

-¡Jace!

-¿Isabelle?

Las alarmas de Clary se encendieron al escuchar que Jace la reconocía y aún más cuando vio a la dueña de la voz. Era hermosa… demasiado perfecta.

La chica se lanzó a los brazos de Jace, quien la sostuvo sin siquiera tambalearse, aun estando el tren en movimiento. Clary miro a Simon, esperando una mirada, cara o gesto que le dijera " _Te lo advertí, es un mujeriego_ "; pero el chico miraba a la tal Isabelle con la boca completamente abierta, sin salir del shock.

-También me da gusto verte, Isabelle- Clary vio la sonrisa de Jace, a través de la oscura cortina que formaba el cabello de la chica- ¿Dónde está Alec?

-Aquí.

La pelirroja dio un giro completo al escuchar la voz a su espalda, Simon dio varios pasos hacia atrás, casi cayendo en el regazo de una señora. El chico que había hablado tenía el cabello negro y unos impresionantes ojos azul botella. Ambos pelinegros junto a Jace parecieron modelos sacados de una revista o de un comercial de ropa interior.

Alec y Jace se sonrieron y abrazaron, era obvio que se tenían afecto. Luego de esto, ambos pelinegros enfocaron su atención en Clary, quien se sonrojo bajo sus mirada escudriñadoras, pero no se dejó intimidar; cuadro los hombros, alzo el mentón y se paró derecha, tratando inútilmente de lucir más alta.

Jace sonrió al verla retar con la mirada a sus amigos recién llegados. Muy pocas personas podían mantenerla la mirada a alguno de ellos; sin importar su tamaño, Clary era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

-Clary- el rubio dijo, iniciando las presentaciones- ellos son Alec e Isabelle Lightwood, mis mejores amigos. Chicos- miro al otro par- ella es Clary Fray, ya les hable de ella.

Ese comentario hizo subir el rubor al rostro de Clary hasta el nacimiento de su cabello. Simon frunció el ceño considerablemente, dispuesto a hacer un comentario para sacar de quicio al Herondale… pero primero lo primero.

-Te olvidaste de mí, rubia- Simon se cruzó de brazos.

-No, no lo hice- Jace sonrió con burla.

-Él es Simon- dijo velozmente la pelirroja, evitando réplicas de su mejor amigo.

Alec desestimo a Simon con una mueca y se concentró en Jace y el interrogatorio a su nueva chica, porque sería muy difícil tener una feliz relación con el rubio sin la aprobación de su mejor amigo primero. Isabelle, por otro lado, le sonrió coquetamente al castaño de lente. Clary quería golpearla.

Compartía un pensamiento con Jace: si seguían por donde iban, Isabelle pisotearía el corazón de Simon con sus tacones de aguja.

…

Terminaron yendo al cine, tan cliché como suena. Sin embargo, fue un gran momento para Clary. Jace era un gran sustituto de abrigo, muy cómodo también. Además, se había divertido con sus comentarios sobre los personajes y la trama.

Simon se había pasado el rato tratando de llamar la atención de Isabelle, mirándola como un zombie; esto hizo que Jace al fin pudiera disfrutar de su cita. No fue tan alegre para Alec.

Su interrogatorio a la pelirroja no había terminado, y ahora tenía que mantener a raya al castaño, por el propio bien de este. Sería muy doloroso recuperarse después de Isabelle. Ya lo había visto antes.

La situación se salía de sus manos y Alec solo quería distraerse un poco.

Tampoco pudo relajarse en el metro. Olía mal y hacía calor. Grrrrr.

-Pero miren quien es- todos se giraron a la voz- si es la pequeña Clary Fray y su amiguito, Sean.

El aliento de Alec se atoro en sus pulmones cuando su s ojos se toparon con la extraña mirada gatuna del atractivo asiático que recién se había dirigido a Clary. El sujeto lo miro un segundo, antes de sonreír de manera muy sexy y tenderle la mano.

-Mi nombre el Magnus Bane.


	4. El Millonario Chico del Metro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, solo la trama es mía.**

Listo. Aunque a Simon no le gustara del todo la idea. Era oficialmente la novia de Jace Herondale.

Hacía ya más de dos meses que lo había conocido. El otoño había llegado y las clases iniciado. Simon había hecho una rabieta el día anterior cuando la pelirroja le había contado. Era un amigo demasiado sobreprotector y celoso; Clary en ningún momento le había reclamado por botar la baba por Isabelle.

-No es lo mismo- se defendía una y otra vez el castaño- Isabelle es una chica hermosa y con clase…

-Que podría romperte el corazón en cualquier segundo.

-… en cambio Jace es un desconocido don- nadie que conociste en el metro.

-¡Tú también la conociste en el metro!

Clary termino por cansarse de intentar tener la razón, aunque sabía que la tenía. Jocelyn tampoco parecía contenta luego de conocer al rubio, pero eso la tenía completamente despreocupada; su madre nunca aprobaba precisamente lo que ella hacia o quería.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, Jace era su novio, no el de su madre o Simon. Ella era la novia de Jace Herondale y le gustaba ese título. No permitiría que se metieran en eso.

* * *

¿Ahora en que se había metido? ¿Conocer a la familia de Jace, tan pronto? ¿Así nada más? No se mentiría diciendo que no estaba asustada, estaba más que aterrada. Nunca pensó que conocer a sus futuros suegros la pondría tan nerviosa.

-Todo irá bien, Clary. Les agradaras- Luke le sonrió, con gran confianza en sus palabras- ten un poco de fe en ti.

Solo a Luke, el mejor amigo y novio de su madre, le hablaba sobre Jace y esperaba una respuesta seria. A Luke le agradaba Jace en su mayor parte y al rubio también le caía bien, aunque de vez en cuando el hombre le recordaba a un filosófico profesor de matemáticas. Clary pensaba que Luke parecía más un profesor de historia, pero no valía la pena discutir el asunto.

-Ni siquiera logre caerle del todo bien a Isabelle y Alec. ¿Cómo podre agradarle a su familia?

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?- pregunto Luke pacientemente.

-Soy una adolecente con dudas existenciales, claro que estoy exagerando.

Luke rio un poco al escucharla. Era justo así como se imaginó que sería cuando Clary tuviera novio; en ese momento él y Jocelyn no estaban ni cerca de comenzar a salir y la pelirroja no tenía más de 6 años: Jocelyn desaprobaría a cualquier muchacho mientras él la hacía de psicólogo.

Como si de verdad entendiera del todo los dramas adolecentes.

La campanilla de la entrada de la librería tintineo, indicando la entrada de alguien al local. No era un cliente. Magnus Bane entraba con toda su majestuosidad, usando uno de sus acostumbrados atuendos extravagantes.

-Magnus- saludo en castaño- ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Mamá Gallina me dijo que su pollito estaba en estos lares- respondió el aludido, mirando a Clary-¿Jace te invito a casa de sus padres?

-Así es.

-Genial. No estaré solo en esto.

Alec también había invitado a su nuevo y cercano amigo, Magnus, a la cena en casa de los Herondale. Y el asiático no estaba menos nervioso que ella.

-¿También te presentara a sus padres?- inquirió Luke, listo para iniciar una nueva sesión de terapia adolecente-no-tan-adolecente.

-No, sus padres no estarán- respondió Magnus.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué se supone que vistas para la cena en casa de la familia del mejor amigo del chico que te gusta?

" _Mi vida paso de vender libros a resolver problemas de moda de extravagantes hombres llenos de brillo_ ", pensó Luke, sin entusiasmo. " _Jocelyn tiene razón, necesito conseguir un pasatiempo_ ".

* * *

-¿Lista, Clary?

Tenía HORAS de estar lista, Simon era quien no podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo, tratando de lucir guapo para Isabelle. No estaba segura de que el chico lo fuera logrado.

-Vamos.

Duro al menos diez minutos pasando por la inspección estilo aeropuerto que le hizo su madre antes de irse. Ya iba con Simon, ¿Qué más vigilancia quería Jocelyn?

Una vez en el taxi pudo estar más tranquila, hasta que recordó a donde iba y por qué. Se sentía hiperventilar, per se obligó a controlarse. No podía mostrar ese tipo de emociones a Simon. Podrían ser amigo, pero aún era susceptible a ser molestada por él.

-No. Puede. Ser.

-Nunca mejor dicho- asintió el castaño.

Era una casa… muy grande. Una mansión, en realidad. Había un portón inmenso bloqueando la entrada. Los jardines delanteros eran extensiones de césped increíblemente verde para estar en Nueva York. Clary no creía que en un jardín botánico tuvieran tantos tipos de plantas.

-Creo que le dimos mal la dirección al señor del taxi- dijo Simon.

-No, espera- Clary lo detuvo- ¿esa no es Isabelle?

Ambos miraron bien. En una de las ventanas se podía ver la esbelta figura de una muchacha de cabellos azabaches. Para Simon no había error, era Izzy.

-¿Estamos en la residencia Ligthwood?- dudo, sin poder dar crédito a que este era el hogar de Jace.

* * *

Si lo era. Clary quería burlarse de Simon por tener la boca abierta de la impresión, solo que ella no podía cerrar la suya.

-Hola, Hermosa- saludo Jace, dándole un beso. Feliz de verla. Luego se fijó en Simon- Idiota.

-Rubia.

La pelirroja no tenía tiempo para las discusiones de ese par. ¿Qué hacían en una mansión? ¿La familia de Jace la habría alquilado? Pero Jace le había dicho que esa era la dirección de su casa. ¿Desde cuándo tenia tanto dinero? ¿Cómo hicieron los Herondale para tener una casa así? ¿Vendían estupefacientes o cómo demonios?

-¿De verdad vives aquí?- dudo, olvidando saludar.

-Si…

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces cantando en el metro?

-Es una forma de conocer lindas pelirrojas- contesto coquetamente el rubio. A ella no le causo gracia- bien. La verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer, así que fui al metro por un tour por las estaciones. Me dio hambre, pero no tenía dinero, así que cante un poco esperando que me dieran algo. Entonces te vi… de ahí mi gira musical por los trenes del metro.

Era fácil sentirse alagada, nunca pensó que alguien le diría algo así. Se sonrojo violentamente. Simon bufo al verla.

-¿No creerás de verdad…?

-Isabelle me pregunto si vendrías- interrumpió Jace, captando de inmediato la atención del otro chico- deberías ir a saludarla.

Era el turno de Clary de bufar al ver como su amigo le hacía caso a las palabras del Herondale. ¿De verdad le había creído? Iluso.

-No juegues con el así- le reprendió la pelirroja.

-No juego- el chico torció los labios- ella si me pregunto por él. Yo también estoy confundido… y preocupado.

* * *

Se dieron una vuelta por el lugar, para que Clay conociera a la familia de su novio. Cosa que la tenía con las manos sudando. Jace solo sonreía.

-Mamá, papá- Jace se dirigió a una mujer de cabello negro y aun hombre también rubio- les presento a mi novia, Clary Fray.

La mujer sonrió abiertamente, con el gesto Clary se relajó un poco. Se acercó a la muchacha y la apretujo en un apretado abrazo. El padre de Jace solo le estrecho la mano, pero se veía igual de feliz.

-Llámame Stephen, por favor- le dijo a Clary.

-Y a mí Celine- dijo la pelinegra- nos alegra al fin conocerte. Jace nos habló mucho de ti.

-Oook, mamá, no es necesario que me avergüences- el oji-dorado comenzó a jalar a su novia lejos de allí- el abuelo y mis hermanos ya se encargaran de eso.

* * *

El abuelo Marcus había estado relajado, pensó Jace, de otro modo le habría pedido a la abuela Imogine que trajera los álbumes de fotos y videos de cuando Jace era solo un bebe. Clary sabía que ese tipo de cosas eran vergonzosas, pero podía apostar su casa a que Jace era aún más hermoso de pequeño.

-No escuches nada de lo que mis hermanos te digan, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Solo lo dirán para avergonzarme, tal vez ni sea verdad- continuo- suelen exagerar.

-Ya entendí, Jace- Clary sonrió, el asunto comenzaba a divertirle- no les creeré.

Llegaron junto a tres chicos. Uno era rubio y los otros 2 pelinegros. Como Jace, los tres chicos eran muy apuestos. Los hermanos de Jace se giraron a verlos, fijando grandes sonrisas en sus rostros al ver a Clary.

-Clary- Jace comenzó a presentar, aunque algo renuente- este es mi hermano mayor, Edmund.

Señalo al mayor, al rubio, quien poseía unos increíbles ojos azules. Tenía una sonrisa cordial.

-Este es Will, mi segundo hermano mayor.

Al igual que Alec, Will tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules; mas algo en el rostro del Herondale dejo allí las similitudes. Tenía una sonrisa calmada, pero como si ocultara algo.

-Y el menor de los cuatro, James- este último también tenía el cabello negro, pero sus ojos eran dorados.

Edmund tenía 20 años, Will 19, Jace, 17 y James 16. En la corta conversación que había tenido con los hermanos Herondale, se dio cuenta de algunas cosas: todos tenían gran encanto en sus personalidades, y juntos, eran completamente irresistibles. Edmund era muy amable y, de alguna manera, inocente. Will era más bromista y juguetón, mientras James era algo más cariñoso: la había recibido con un abrazo y regalándole una dulce sonrisa. Jace era un poquito de todo, más mucha arrogancia.

Aunque sus hermanos también tenían algo de eso.

Al parecer de Clary, los tres chicos se habían moderado en avergonzar a Jace. Cosa de la que el chico parecía muy sorprendido. Edmund pareció leer de alguna forma su pensamiento, porque cuando Jace fue por algo de beber para Clary, dijo:

-Nos alegra conocer por fin a la novia de Jace.

-No pensamos que se fuera a dar alguna vez- admitió James- siempre ha salido con chicas pero nada serio.

-Por eso hemos decidido, junto con el abuelo, callarnos y no espantarte- la sonrisa de Will era como si recordara alguna travesura que lo hizo reír mucho.

-Nos agradas- agrego el menor.

Clary sonrió con eso. Se sentía bien, pues ellos también le agradaban mucho.

-Solo te pediremos una cosa- Will se puso serio de repente.

-No juegues con nuestro hermano- dijo Edmund- si te presento a nuestros padres es porque va en serio.

-Cuando un Herondale se enamora…- James dejo la frase en el aire.

Clary creía saber a qué se referían los chicos. Habían escuchado comentar a Isabelle que Jace no era el mismo cuando estaba con ella, que se veía más feliz y era más amable.

También sabía que los sentimientos de Jace hacia ella eran intensos. Pero no eran los únicos, difícilmente la pelirroja podía pasar el día sin al menos mensajearse con Jace. No entendía que sucedía, pero era como si, de alguna forma, el rubio fuera su oxígeno. Solo respiraba tranquila si él estaba allí.

" _Si Simon me oyera_ ", pensó para sí, con algo de gracia.

-Lo entiendo- asintió hacia James, luego miro al resto- y no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, Jace me gusta más de lo que podría llegar a entender.

El trio sonrió. En eso se les unió otro azabache.

-¿Dónde está Jace?- pregunto Alec, con ansiedad.

-Aquí estoy- contesto el chico, entregando a Clary su soda- ¿Qué sucede?

-Magnus está en problemas- dijo- necesito que me acompañes.

-¿Qué le paso?- quiso saber la pelirroja, con preocupación. Magnus era su amigo después de todo.

-¿Quién es Magnus?- inquirió James, ninguno de los tres hermanos de Jace lo había conocido aun.

-No sé qué le paso, solo me dijo que me apresurara y llevara "refuerzos". Está esperando me en la estación de metro…

-Voy contigo- interrumpió Jace.

El chico sabia de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo por el extraño chico asiático, y lo ayudaría en la que pudiera.

-Yo también voy- exclamo Isabelle, decididamente- ya lo escuche todo. Y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

-Cuenten conmigo- hablo Fray- Magnus también es mi amigo.

-Si tú vas, yo igual- Simon no se escuchaba tan seguro- si algo te pasa, tu madre me matara.

Edmund, Will y James no tenían idea de quien era ese tal Magnus, ni que era de su hermano. Pero salir por ahí de noche, en metro, sonaba a una aventura con posibles problemas.

No se lo podían perder.

-¿Quién es Magnus?- volvió a preguntar James, mientras se escapaban de la fiesta por la valla del jardín trasero.


	5. El Presidente se Pierde en el Metro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

Llegaron a la estación de metro más cercana, donde quedaron en encontrarse con Magnus.

El asiático estaba en la entrada, mirando de un lado a otro de la calle con ansiedad. Se estaba mordiendo la uña del dedo índice, arruinando el barnice azul eléctrico que tenía puesto.

Debía ser grave el asunto.

-¡Magnus!

-¡Alec, gracias al cielo que estas aquí!- el hombre iba a darle un abrazo al pelinegro, pero se percató de la presencia de los tres chicos que no conocía.

Los tres hermanos Herondale observaron a Magnus; era un sujeto bastante pintoresco. Magnus miro a Will, que tenía esos dos rasgos que tanto le gustaban. Pero no, no era Alec. Los otros dos también eran muy atractivos. Un parecido indiscutible que tenían los tres hermanos era cierto aire de problemas.

Seguro le caerían bien.

-Magnus, ellos son los hermanos de Jace: Edmund, Will y James- dijo Alec.

-Hermanos- hablo Jace- él es Magnus Bane, el novio de Alec.

Alec se puso rojo como un tomate, pero Magnus solo sonrió. No eran novios, pero se sentía bien ser presentado así.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- exclamaron con entendimiento los 3 chicos.

-Ahora entiendo porque no te gusto la chica de la otra vez- dijo Edmund, sonriendo.

-Bien guardado que te lo tenías, Alexander- molestaba Will al muchacho, pinchándolo con el dedo el costado.

-Los opuestos se atraen- dijo James al lado de Magnus, llegando sin que este se diera cuenta. Sonrió, como si le agradara verlo- ¿te cuento un secreto?- susurro. El asiático asintió, acercándose un poco- yo ya lo sabía. Solo ten cuidado con Alec, ¿sí? Nunca ha salido con alguien. Y si lo lastimas, probablemente te las veras con Jace.

Magnus agradeció el consejo, tampoco pensaba jugar con el Lightwood o algo parecido; el chico enserio le gustaba. Pero no los había convocado allí para que lo aprobaran para salir con Alec. Algo importante estaba sucediendo y empeoraba a cada segundo.

-¡Presidente Miau se perdió en el metro!

* * *

Jace estaba un poquito indignado con el asunto. ¿Qué culpa tenía el de que Magnus fuera un idiota y llevara a su gato al metro? ¡Ahora tenía que pasar su noche de vagón en vagón buscando a esa bola de pelos!

-Lo estás haciendo por Alec- le recordó Clary, viéndolo tan molesto- para ayudarlo.

-Lo sé- suspiro el- solo recuérdame averiguar para que quieren mi ayuda primero.

Se habían dividido entre las diferentes líneas de metro. Will incluso había llamado a un amigo para que los ayudara, de allí que se dividieran en parejas.

Alec, por más que quisiera pasar tiempo con Magnus, aún era un hermano sobreprotector y celoso, por lo que no dejaría a su hermana sola con Lewis.

Lewis fue enviado con James. Isabelle con Edmund (el hermano de Jace en quien Alec mas confiaba), para que las cosas fueran justas, el Lightwood fue con Will (en contra de las quejas del Herondale), mientras Magnus iba con el mejor amigo del chico, otro apuesto muchacho llamado James Carstairs.

Jace fue el único que grito y pataleo, casi literalmente, para que no lo separaran de su novia.

-¿Sabes cómo se ve el gato?- pregunto a la pelirroja.

-Es pequeño, casi como un hámster, y con manchas atigradas.

-Una rata a rayas, lo tengo.

* * *

Por suerte Magnus era un encanto de persona, de lo contrario estaría hundido en un incómodo silencio con este chico, al que le pidieron que llamara Jem. Era obvio que era muy cercano a Will, y fácilmente podía deducir que era más razonable que el Herondale.

-¿En esta línea perdiste a tu gato?

-Sí.

-¿En este tren?

-Es lo más probable.

-¿Crees que el gato siga en uno de estos vagones?

-No realmente- negó Magnus, viendo sin nada de disimulo debajo de los asientos del vagón- Presidente Miau no es muy fan de los lugares llenos de gente, y se asusta fácilmente en lugares desconocidos. Creo que ira de tren en tren hasta encontrar un vagón lo suficientemente vacío para hacerse una bolina, temblar y maullar pidiendo que valla a rescatarlo.

-Qué bueno que conoces a tu gato.

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación, ya habían revisado todo el tren y no habían encontrado nada.

-Vamos a ese- propuso Jem, señalando el tren que se detenía al otro lado del andén.

El chico salió corriendo para poder abordar a tiempo. Magnus iba a seguirlo, pero la trenza de su zapato estaba desatada. Se suponía que no debían perder a sus compañeros, por lo que solo metió las trenzas a un ladito del zapato con rapidez.

Pero cuando iba a salir corriendo, una persona que iba entrando choco con el justo cuando la puerta se cerraba.

-¿Magnus?

-¡Alec!- el asiático sonrió por su buena suerte- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, pero, ¿Dónde está tu compañero?

-En el tren del que te bajaste- contesto con simpleza- ¿y el tuyo?

-Haciéndole compañía al tuyo, probablemente.

* * *

-¿No te dije que funcionaria?

-Estuvo bien pensado- admitió su amigo- aunque se suponía que iríamos como establecimos para evitar quejas.

-¡Vamos, Jem!- dijo Will, comenzando a caminar por el vagón- esos dos se divertirán más juntos. Además, sabes que te gusta ser el Robín de este Batman.

-Al menos esta vez no dijiste: "el Piglet de este Winnie Pooh".

Continuaron yendo de vagón en vagón, sabiendo que no hallarían a ningún gato. En la siguiente estación, bajaron del tren y cambiaron de línea.

-¿A cuántas personas crees que pueda quitarles las billeteras sin que se den cuenta?

-Will.

-Yo creo que a 10, antes de llegar a la próxima estación.

-William.

-Pero, ¿Qué se yo? Hay un mundo de posibilidades.

-William Herondale, no vas a robar a nadie.

Lastimosamente, Jem hizo la advertencia en voz muy alta, llamando la atención de los demás pasajeros. Ambos pusieron sus caras más encantadoras y trataron de llevar la situación a otro contexto.

-Digo… porque no será necesario- Jem uso un tono de voz elevado para que lo oyeran- yo te ayudare.

-Gracias, James, eres un gran amigo- Will le siguió el juego.

-¿Saben que es difícil creerles una actuación como esa cuando ambos visten trajes italianos?

-¡Tessa!

* * *

Isabelle se estaba divirtiendo con Edmund, aunque no negaría que le fuera gustado que su hermano la fuera dejado ir con Simon. Se estaba llevando bien con el castaño, le estaba gustando más de lo que creyó posible cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Además había algo en su estilo nerd y esas gafas que ella encontraba lindo. ¿Qué podía decir? Nunca fue de gustos convencionales.

Estaban pasando por un andén bastante solitario, eran cerca de las 10 y casi no había nadie en el metro; eso era algo bueno, seria más fácil encontrar al gato.

-¡Ayuda!- grito una chica, dejándose la garganta en ello- ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!

A varios metros de ellos, un sujeto estaba forcejeando con una muchacha, para quitarle su cartera. La chica gritaba con la misma fuerza con la que sujetaba sus pertenencias.

-¡Ve, rápido!- le dijo Isabelle a su acompañante.

No es que ella no pudiera con un ladrón, había recibido años de entrenamiento en defensa personal. Además, vivía en Nueva York. Habia puesto esos conocimientos en práctica un par de veces. Pero llevaba tacones muy altos y un vestido para nada apto para la lucha con delincuentes.

Tal vez otra noche.

Edmund se acercó al sujeto y le dio un par de puñetazos en la que lo hicieron soltar la cartera de la muchacha. El ladrón se volvió hacia el rubio y ambos comenzaron una pelea en el andén como si se tratara de un cuadrilátero de lucha libre.

Edmund lo disfruta, el otro sujeto no lo disfrutaba.

Al final, el ladro corrió muy rápido y muy lejos de allí, mientras el chico iba a reunirse con las dos chicas, quienes se habían quedados juntas y en silencio viendo la pelea.

-¿Esta bien?- le pregunto Edmund, con la vista fija en la muchacha.

" _Ay, no_ ", pensó Isabelle, al ver la forma en que el miraba a la pelinegra que había ayudado. Conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada Herondale. Cuando uno de esos hombres le ponía el ojo a una chica, la miraba así. Así miro Jace a Clary, Stephen a Celine, y el abuelo Marcus a Imogine.

Disimuladamente les dio espacio, pero con la suficiente cercanía para poder escuchar.

-Yo sí, ¿y tú?- pregunto ella de vuelta- esa pelea se vio muy… ruda.

-Si… fue divertida- ambos sonrieron, mientras Isabelle rodaba los ojos- por cierto, soy Edmund.

-Me llamo Linette.

-Y yo Isabelle. Lamento interrumpir, pero otros asunto aguardan.

-Cierto- Edmund la miro avergonzado por haberse olvidado de ella- aún tenemos que encontrar al gato de ese Magnus Bane.

Comenzaron a irse, para esperar a otro tren, pero Linette los detuvo.

-¡Esperen!- ellos la miraron- ¿dijeron Magnus Bane?

* * *

James no tenía vergüenza de admitir que fuera preferido que lo enviaran a buscar al dicho gato con cualquiera que no fuera Simon. El no solía molestar a los chicos nerd, pero este sujeto… como que su aura lo llamaba para hacerle alguna maldad.

Ahora sabía lo que sentía Jace cerca de este chico.

-Oye- dijo el pelinegro deteniéndose- ¿Qué tal si el gato de Magnus cayo en los rieles?

-Pues debe ser puré de gato en algún lugar de Nueva York- fue la respuesta de Simon.

-No necesariamente- negó el Herondale. Se acercó al andén más cercano y miro hacia las vías. Señalo un lugar angosto bajo la plataforma sobre la cual estaban parados- si es rápido, se pudo esconder allí.

-Como las ratas.

-Exacto.

Empezaron a buscar en las vías del tren por alguna señal de la presencia del Presidente.

-¿Se te cayo algo a las vías?

-Espero que no, pero sería una suerte que si- respondió James.

Luego se dio cuenta de que era una chica la que le había hablado. Se giró, topándose con el más hermoso rostro que había visto jamás, con brillantes ojos verde claro y enmarcado por un liso cabello rubio.

-James Herondale.

-Grace Blackthourn- ella miro detrás de él, a las vías- ¿seguro que nada se te perdió?

-Busco un gato- respondió sin pensar.

-¿Un gato?

Varios gritos llamaron la atención de ambos, era Simon que parecía haber encontrado algo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto James, Grace caminando junto a él.

-Creo que encontré al Presidente.

-¿De verdad?

-No estoy seguro pero algo se movió allá abajo- señalo a las vías- cuando lo llame "Presidente Miau".

-¿Dónde?

Simon le mostro. Los tres se asomaron, viendo una mancha de sombras debajo de ellos. Estaba muy oscuro.

-Baja a ver- dijo Simon al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tú tienes más probabilidades de salir sin un equipo de rescate.

No había discusión respecto a eso. James miro a Grace un segundo, quien le sonrió, y de un salto se echó a las vías.

-Ven, gatito, gatito- comenzó a llamar, bajito para no asustarlo- ven, gatito, gatito.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca, se estiro de una vez y atrapo al animal.

-¡ES UNA RATA MUTANTE!- grito James, lanzando al roedor por los aires, haciéndolo caer en el andén, muy cerca de Simon.

El castaño chillo alejándose del animal, sosteniéndose de Grace. James subió de nuevo, sin ningún problema. Se acercó de nuevo a ellos, alejando de un empujón a Simon de la chica.

-Préstame tu celular- le dijo al de lentes, con malas pulgas- llamare a ese Magnus Bane y le diré que…

-¿Magnus Bane?- inquirió la rubia.

-Si- asintieron ambos.

-Creo que lo conozco.

* * *

Jace comenzaba a cansarse, de verdad. La ropa y los zapatos que traía no eran para estar dando esos trotes.

Primero saltan la valla del jardín y ayudaron a cruzar a Simon y Clary, pues media más de dos metros la maldita cosa. Clary se veía muy tierna con su corta estatura y todo el esfuerzo que hacía, pero Lewis lo único que había hecho era mirar a Isabelle y ensuciarle su traje con sus zapatos enormes.

Ese idiota.

Corren hasta la estación de metro. Entra al subterráneo, corre de aquí para allá entre gente sudada y ratas, algunas de dos patas. Los zapatos le lastimaban el dedo pequeño del pie y el pantalón comenzaba a rozarle en cierta área.

Estaba harto.

-Me llego un mensaje de Magnus- le dijo Clary, el respiro profundamente.

-¿Qué dice?

-Que regresemos.

Regresaron. Todos estaban en la estación donde habían comenzado la búsqueda cuando ellos llegaron. De hecho había más personas.

-¿Y ustedes son?- le pregunto a las tres chicas, con nada de amabilidad. No estaba para eso.

Sus tres hermanos se aclararon la garganta y desde lugares desde donde ellas no podían verlos, comenzaron a hacerle cara, señas y a darle miradas muy significativas.

Jace entendió algo como: Tu. Amable. Ellas. Nosotros. Lindos. Clary. O. Venganza.

-Disculpen, estoy de mal humor- rectifico, tratando de sonreír- soy Jace Herondale, ella es mi novia, Clary Fray- las chicas saludaron y se presentaron con ellos- ¿puedo saber a qué debemos su presencia?

-Son amigas mías- respondió el asiático, que lucía un tanto desconsolado.

-¿De dónde?- inquirieron el resto de los Herondales. Se morían por saber.

-Fuimos vecinos.

-Soy, como quien diría, un trota-barrios- respondió Magnus antes de cualquier pregunta- he vivido en la mayor parte de Nueva York, de allí que conozca a tanta gente.

Los chicos decidieron no preguntar más. En realidad, ni hablaron. Magnus se veía muy afectado con la pérdida de su gato, ni Alec veía como consolarlo.

-¿Qué?- el hombre contesto de mal humos su celular- ¿Qué sucede, Catarina?

- _Te he buscado toda la noche_ \- la mujer no estaba más feliz- _llevo horas tocando a tu puerta y el único que esta es tu gato y el no tiene como abrir la puerta_.

-¿Gato?

- _Sí, Presidente Miau. ¿No se llama así? Buen nombre le pusiste, por cierto. No sé a callado ni un segundo. ¿Por qué dejar a una criatura tan pequeña fuera de la casa?_

-¡Mi Presidente está bien y en casa!

Luego se percató de que no debió decir eso tan alto. Miro a sus acompañantes, que se veían verdaderamente molestos por haber perdido su tiempo y porque probablemente estarían castigados por escaparse de esa manera.

Magnus trato de llevar el asunto por vías diplomáticas.

-Tengo buenas noticias- les dijo- mi gato es un minino prodigio…


	6. ¿Muerdago en el Metro?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

La madre de Clary estaba un poco, demasiado, ansiosa. Y descargaba su ansiedad en cualquier cosa que poseyera nombre dentro de la casa.

Había limpiado todo al menos dos veces, cambiándolos de lugar, ordenándolos constantemente, aunque no se fuera movido, y mirando todo con ojo crítico. Incluso a Clary y Luke, quienes estaban muy quietos en el sofá tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

Nunca funcionaba.

-¿Podrían levantarse de ese sofá y ayudarme?- les ordeno-grito.

Ellos se miraron de reojo silenciosamente. Clary no era la hija más obediente, ni la más paciente con su madre. De ser ella quien atendiera en ese momento, probablemente terminarían gritándose la una a la otra, sin llegar nunca a ninguna parte. Luke, por otro lado, era mucho más tranquilo, conocía mejor a Jocelyn y solía pensar las cosas antes de soltárselas en la cara.

Él se puso de pie, calmado como siempre.

-Jocelyn, ya limpiaste y ordenaste el apartamento- dijo con una calma que Clary no fuera logrado ni con el mayor de los esfuerzos- todo está más limpio de lo que alguna vez haya visto. ¿Por qué no te sientas y ves la película con nosotros?

-Por favor- añadió la pelirroja más joven.

Jocelyn no podía resistirse a la mirada que ambos le daban. Suspiro y se sentó entre Luke y Clary. El la rodeo con un brazo y la muchacha apoyo la cabeza en su regazo. Estuvieron así cerca de cinco minutos, cuando la mujer volvió a colocarse de pie.

Se escucharon claramente sonidos de protesta, pero eso no detuvo a Jocelyn.

Su ansiedad tenía nombre.

Y era Jonathan Morgenstern.

* * *

Jonathan tenía el cabello rubio muy pálido, brillantes ojos verdes y una personalidad encantadora. Venía desde otro estado a visitarlas, luego de salir de vacaciones de la universidad.

Tenía 18 años. Su padre había muerto en un terrible accidente aéreo cuando tenía tres y Clary un año. Desde entonces Jocelyn los crio, pero no necesariamente sola: tenía a su mejor amigo, y mejor amigo de su difunto esposo, Luke.

Jace no se sentía especialmente feliz de escuchar la historia. No es que no le interesara saber sobre el hermano mayor de su novia. ¡Solo que se acababa de enterar que su novia tenía un hermano mayor!

-¿Y yo porque no me había enterado antes?- cuestionó, mirando a su pequeña pelirroja.

-No suelo hablar mucho de el- Clary se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Creo que ya lo note.

Tenían que ir a buscar a Jonathan. Bueno, Clary tenía que ir a buscarlo, pero se había llevado a Jace para poder presentarlos sin la presencia de cierta madre sobreprotectora que aún no aprobaba del todo a su novio. No quisieron usar el subterráneo porque, aunque había pasado algunas cosas buenas allí, siempre les sucedía algo a ellos dos y no querían sorpresas.

Por eso, tomaron un taxi.

* * *

Luke no entendía del todo, pero parecía que a Jocelyn le agradaban más los hermanos de Jace, que el propio Jace. Y eso que los acababa de conocer.

-Gracias por permitirnos pasar la navidad con ustedes, Señora Fray- dijo Edmund, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Jocelyn odiaba cuando Jace sonreía de esa manera, Luke lo sabía, había bufado e ignorado al novio de su hija cada que este lo hacía. ¿Qué era lo que cambiaba con estos sujetos?

-No hay ningún problema- ella le sonrió de vuelta. El castaño dejo todo lo que hacía para prestar atención al intercambio- pero no entiendo por qué quieren pasar la navidad aquí y no con sus padres.

-Oh, bueno…

Edmund se había sonrojado. Nunca pensó ver a un Herondale sonrojarse o quedarse sin alguna respuesta. Estudio con Stephen en la preparatoria, había sido novio de su hermana; lo trato por mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo había visto sonrojar, solo paso una vez. Valentine había estado molestándolo un rato con respecto a Amatis, solo bromas y juegos, logrando con un pícaro comentario sacarle color al rostro del chico.

-Es que invitamos a unas amigas…

-Y amigo- agrego Will.

-A pasar la navidad con nosotros, pero no quisimos llevarlas…

-Y a el- volvió a interrumpir Will.

-Con nuestros padres- James era, definitivamente, el que mejor le caía a la pelirroja, Luke podía notarlo. Tampoco le extrañaba pues el chico era atento y educado- mamá puede ponerse algo… intensa cuando le presentamos alguna chica.

Edmund seguía sonrojado, Will evitaba mirar a cualquier persona y James tenía un polvo rosado cubriéndole las mejillas. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¡Estaban enamorados!

Solo esperaba que no llegaran a su tienda con dramas, dudas existenciales y problemas de vestuario.

* * *

No habían estado de acuerdo en nada, nada absolutamente. Jace no entendía por qué, ya que él era endemoniadamente encantador, todos lo amaban. O quizás era eso, las personas solían repudiar las cosas que les suponían una amenaza.

Al caso: igual que Jocelyn, Jonathan lo odiaba.

No dejaba de tratar de apartar a Clary de él. Se ponía en medio de los dos, tiraba de ella para abrazarla repentinamente cuando estaban a punto de tomarse de la mano. Lo interrumpía al hablar y buscaba cada manera de llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

Era demasiado molesto. ¿Por qué había tenido que venir?

* * *

No solo estaban los Herondale, ahora los hermanos Lightwood habían llegado junto a Magnus. Además de tres guapas señoritas y un joven. Todos se presentaron con Jocelyn y Luke si no los conocían. Pusieron algo de música y esperaron la llegada del ultimo Herondale, su novia, pero sobre todo, de su cuñado.

Edmund, Will y James ya querían ver esa reunión.

* * *

El taxi giro en una esquina, los frenos del vehículo no pudieron con el asfalto congelado. Derraparon.

El chofer trato de detener el taxi, moviendo el volante de un lado a otro en un intento de estabilizarlo. Pero era muy difícil. El auto comenzó a girar. La primera reacción de Jace y Jonathan, aunque se habían llevado mal desde el principio, fue la misma: proteger a Clary.

Ella iba sentada entre los dos. Ambos trataron de evitar que se moviera o golpeara, aun si significaba que los lastimados serian ellos. No importaba. Tenían que cuidarla.

Se miraron un segundo mientras el auto se movía y asintieron en un acuerdo silencioso. Sin importar que, juntos evitarían que cualquier cosa la dañara.

* * *

Cuarto para las ocho de la noche.

Esos tres ya deberían haber llegado, Simón lo sabía.

No le agradaba mucho el hermano mayor de Clary, y se llevaba a penas bien con su novio. Pero ellos le importaban muy poco en comparación con ella. Su mejor amiga. Habían dicho que no viajarían en metro, pero los taxis tampoco parecían buena opción considerando la nieve en las calles.

Rogo al cielo que nada les fuera pasado.

* * *

El auto al fin se detuvo. La calle había estado desierta, por lo que no habían chocado con nada, ni siquiera los postes en las aceras. Primero salió Jace, ayudo a salir a Clary, y luego salió Jonathan. Entre ambos chicos sacaron al chofer, mientras Clary se alejaba del grupo.

Ninguno, ni siquiera el chofer del taxi, había resultado herido. En parte por el cinturón de seguridad. Y ella, por otra parte, gracias a sus dos ángeles de la guarda. Los vio ponerse de acuerdo para protegerla y los observo trabajar juntos para ayudar al conductor.

Al menos hasta que devolvió el estómago por el mareo.

-¡Clary!- los escucho gritar, igual que los pasos que se acercaban de prisa.

Ella no les presto mucha atención. Cuando termino de expulsarlo todo, se apoyó en sus rodillas respirando pesadamente. Jace le ofreció un pañuelo y Jonathan unas mentas.

-Te ofrecería agua para que te lavaras, pero con este clima se te congelara la cara- le dijo su hermano mayor con una media sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y tomo las cosas que le ofrecieron. Entonces se apoyó en Jace, recuperando su estabilidad mientras su estómago para el malestar. Miro a los chicos suspirando.

-Aún estamos lejos. Tendremos que tomar el metro.

* * *

-¿Simon, la llamaste?

-Sí, Señora Fray- él tenía el ceño fruncido- aun nada.

-Magnus, ¿pudiste contactarte con Jace?

-Le mande un millón de mensajes y Alec lo llamo muchas veces más.

-Su teléfono está apagado- agrego el Lightwood.

-Luke.

Él era su última esperanza, así que fue duro para el mirarla y negar con la cabeza.

-Jonathan tampoco responde.

* * *

-Bueno, al menos estamos vivos- dijo Jace con falso optimismo.

Por alguna razón que aun desconocían, había retraso en las líneas de metro y el tren en el que estaban se había quedado varado a medio túnel.

Se lo habían achacado a la (relativamente mala) suerte que tenían.

* * *

Ahora, Jocelyn estaba sentada estoicamente en el sofá, mirando a nada en particular. Solo Luke tenía permitido acercársele. Ninguno tenía nada útil para ofrecerle de todas maneras.

* * *

Fue fácil traer las maletas hasta la casa, las habían arrastrado en la nieve todo el camino; aunque ahora estaban un poco mojadas.

El silenciosos acuerdo de convivencia entre Jace y Jonathan había sido cortado, desgarrado, destrozado, masticado, escupido y pisoteado cuando el Herondale se encontró parado sorpresivamente bajo un muerdo con Clary a la salida del metro y le había dado a la pelirroja el beso de sus vidas en las narices de su hermano.

¿Quién ponía muérdago en el metro? Pero Jace no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

-Llegamos- anuncio Clary al cruzar el umbral de su casa.

Una tormenta de cabellos rojizos cruzo entre ella y Jace, arrollando a Jonathan. Clary se fuera sentido ofendida por la forma en que su madre la ignoro si otro par de brazos no la fuera rodeado. Simon. Debía de estar preocupado por ella. Mientras correspondía el abrazo, vio a Alec ir directo a su mejor amigo, preguntando que había sucedido y el porqué de la demora.

Antes de explicar las cosas (saltándose deliberadamente el casi accidente automovilístico por el bienestar de los ya crispado nervios de Jocelyn) buscaron a los demás.

Los encontraron cómodamente tendidos en la cama de Clary. Bueno, solo a tres: Tessa, Will y Jem, quienes charlaban muy felices ajenos a todo. Edmund le estaba contando alguna historia a Linette, quien ocupaba la silla del escritorio, moviendo los brazos en mímicas, haciéndola reír. James y Grace habían tendido sabanas y almohadas en el piso, donde se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlos estar- sugirió Isabelle en voz baja- parecen felices así como están.

-¡Sí! ¡Más cena navideña para mí!- exclamaron Jace y Jonathan al mismo tiempo, intercambiando luego una mirada de odio.

Pero sus expresiones cambiaron al escuchar toda y cada una de las voces masculinas en el departamento decir:

-¡Cena navideña!- y correr al comedor.


	7. Amor Viajando en el Metro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, solo la trama es mía.**

Luke sudaba, mucho. Clary no estaba segura de que hacer; reír, burlarse o consolarlo. Pero la tercera opción no era su fuerte, sin embargo, tampoco le nacía hacer las dos primeras. Seria cruel. Ese era el trabajo de Jonathan, quien, gracias al cielo, no se encontraba allí.

-Entonces…- dijo Jace, tentativamente- si ella dice que sí, ¿podre llamarte suegro?

-Prefiero Luke.

-Pero si ella acepta, tú…

-Jace- Clary lo corto- déjalo tranquilo.

El rubio sonrió. Clary trato de lucir molesta y no sonrojarse. No funciono, lo que la ayudo a verse de verdad molesta.

Ella y Jace había cumplido casi seis meses de ser novios. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que lo conoció, y a una velocidad alarmante para ella. Había pasado de tener a Simon como único amigo a tener una verdadera vida social.

En algún punto habia supera su aversión a Isabelle y a todas sus cosas de chica femenina y la moda. Alec y ella ahora eran amigos; Simon e Isabelle estaban algo así como saliendo, no estaban seguros del todo, pero Jace todavía no había pronosticado un corazón pisoteado por tacones de aguja, por lo que debían de ir por buen camino.

Los cuñados de Clary eran, en opinión de la pelirroja, los mejores cuñados que podría haber pedido. Sin contar que frecuentemente tenían a Linet, Grace y Tessa alrededor. Clary se tomaba la libertad de invitarlas ella misma a cualquier cosa que tenían planeada. Pero quienes siempre estaban allí eran Jem y Magnus. Jem acompañando a Will y siendo la voz de la razón en múltiples ocasiones. Magnus… era Magnus, a Clary le encantaba tenerlo por allí.

Como ahora.

-Tranquilo, Lucian- dijo el asiático. Luke frunció el ceño, desacostumbrado a que usaran su nombre- todo saldrá perfectamente. También he conocido a Jocelyn durante años, ella no te rechazara.

Aun con estas palabras, Luke continuo paseándose nervioso, farfullando cosas entre dientes y restregándose el cabello.

-¿Quieren que lo noquee?- ofreció Jace, tranquilamente.

-Solo si quieres que Jocelyn te noquee a ti- sonrió Magnus, viendo que el rubio guardaba silencio.

* * *

Will era un poco bromista y pasar vergüenza en público no era algo que el conociera. Ese 14 de febrero se podía verlo en el metro, junto a Jem, sus hermanos y la demás prole de amigos de Jace, transportando todo lo necesario a la librería de Luke, donde él le pediría matrimonio a Jocelyn.

En la parte trasera de su playera blanca había escrito:

 _ **Servicio de entregas**_

 _ **HERONDALE**_

 _ **Llevamos el paquete a**_

 _ **Cualquier lugar de Nueva York**_

 _ **Que la hermosa (**_ _ **chica**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Cliente desee.**_

 _ **¡Más información, pregunte al**_

 _ **Apuesto sujeto del anuncio!**_

Muchas chicas lo detenían en su camino, atrasando un poco el trabajo. Jem siempre se metía, para evitar que su amigo se metiera en problemas con Tessa. Además, necesitaban moverse rápido y agilizar las cosas. Sin embargo, a él también lo detenían las chicas preguntando muy coqueta e insinuantemente por el supuesto servicio de entrega.

No se había dado cuenta de que llevaba un anuncio similar escrito en la espalda, cortesía de su mejor amigo.

-Déjate de tonterías- le reprendió Edmund, quien había quedado en ayudar en la mañana, pues en la tarde tenía una cita con Lineth- estas retrasando todo.

-Solo es un poco de diversión- Will sonrió como si nada.

-Diversión tendré yo si Tessa ve ese letrero en tu espalda- se burló Jace, comenzando a desempacar todo para iniciar la decoración de la librería.

-Mejor quítense esas camisas y vayan a buscar las cajas que quedan en mi casa- ordeno Clary.

Will se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad. Era primavera. El clima estaba fresco. ¿Cuál sería el problema de andar en camiseta por allí? Jem no estaba tan feliz con la idea, era más tímido que su amigo, pero con tal de que no lo molestaran en la calle, lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, ¿un par de atractivos chicos caminando en camiseta por Nueva York?

-Tal vez fue mala idea decirles que se quitaran las camisetas- opino Isabelle, aunque muy tarde ya, pues los chicos ya tenían varios minutos de haberse ido.

* * *

Luke sabía que su camioneta no tenía era elegante, ni tenia estilo, pero era la forma más cómoda que tenia de moverse por la ciudad. ¡Fuera sido mucho menos romántico, según Clary, hacer una caminata de kilómetro y medio hasta el restaurante!

-¿Qué sucede?- Jocelyn miro con preocupación a su novio, que estaba comportándose extraño. Parecía algo alterado- ¿sucede algo malo?

-No, no- el hombre intento sonreír, consiguiendo únicamente una mueca extraña.

La pelirroja lo miro analíticamente por algún tiempo, logrando de que Luke se pudieran aún más nervioso y sudoroso. ¿Era legal que un hombre condujera en plena autopista con las manos húmedas y resbalosas sobre el volante?

No podía decirlo con certeza, pero no debía ser para nada seguro.

-¿Acaso Magnus te dio uno de sus tés?- inquirió ella finalmente- sabes que no debes aceptarle nada si no viste los ingredientes que uso y como los preparo.

Esto hizo reír al castaño. Sabía que estaba actuando muy sospechoso, debía hacer algo para tranquilizarla y hacer que bajara la guardia, sino arruinaría la sorpresa.

Todo debía ir bien en la librería. Ellos eran chicos competentes, inteligentes y astutos. O al menos eso repitió un buen rato en su mente, mientras aprovechaba el tema de Magnus para desviar la atención de Jocelyn.

" _Todo estará bien. Todo estará muy bien_ ".

* * *

Y como Isabelle había dicho, fue una mala idea.

Jem les conto como les fue en el trayecto de ida y vuelta a la librería, y las muchas veces que las chicas los detuvieron para hablar y coquetear.

-Luego de la séptima vez, incluso Will se puso algo grosero- les decía- y eso que ni siquiera habíamos salido del metro.

-Prometo portarme bien la próxima bien- dijo el susodicho, con cansancio- solo no le digan nada a Tessa.

-No habrá necesidad de llegar a esos extremos- Magnus sonrió- a menos…

-¿A menos?

-¿Trajiste el anillo?- inquirió Clary, su ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados y erguida en toda su corta estatura. Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes brillaban con peligro.

* * *

Clary podía ser algo… impredecible cuando se molestaba. Y eso divertía a Jace muchísimo, sobre todo si no era el la razón de su enojo.

Will había sido maniatado y amordazado, encerrado en la bodega de la librería como venganza por la pérdida del anillo con el que Luke le pediría matrimonio a Jocelyn.

La hipótesis principal del grupo era que, por andar con sus jueguitos, Will se distrajo y, sin que se diera cuenta, una persona le quito el anillo. ¡Y tantos miles de dólares que había costado!

Seguramente Luke los mataría.

Poe eso, lastimosamente para Will, tuvieron que llamar a Tessa. La joven trabajaba medio tiempo en una joyería muy reconocida. Clary le suplico por teléfono, mientras acribillaba a su cuñado con la mirada, para que consiguiera un anillo rápidamente y lo trajera.

-" _No puedo simplemente tomar un anillo del mostrador y llevármelo_ "- les dijo la chica, su voz resonando desde el altavoz del celular- " _sería un robo, técnicamente._ "

-¿Cuál es tu sortija más económica?- inquirió Magnus- tal vez pueda hacerte un cheque…

-" _5.000 dólares._ "

-¿Por una sortija? ¿Esa es la más económica?- el asiático miro el teléfono de Clary, por el que se comunicaban con su amiga, con la boca abierta. Miro a Will- Felicidades, William, Lucian va a matarte.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Había algo de tensión en el lugar, Luke llegaría en menos de una hora. Clary se masajeaba las sienes por el estrés, Jace y Simon la miraban con notoria preocupación; los Lightwood se sentían mal por la forma en que todo se había arruinado, Magnus no tenía ningún comentario para aligerar el ambiente, Jem estaba callado en una esquina y Will lloraba lágrimas de sangre por su próximo y doloroso destino.

-El único que tiene los fondos necesarios es Edmund- dijo James, rompiendo el silencio finalmente- él podría pagar la sortija.

-No está aquí para hacernos un cheque- observo Jace, como si la idea fuera tonta.

-Pero estoy yo- replico el menor, su tono de "más tonto eres tu" muy claro- tengo su chequera y puedo falsificar su firma.

Otro silencio lleno el lugar, esta vez de pura sorpresa.

Y a pesar de que lo que el chico proponía era un delito, ninguno se opuso.

-Gracias, James, has salvado el pellejo de tu querido hermano- Will quería acercarse para darle un abrazo, pero las ganas se fueron de lleno al oir la voz de Tessa, dura y fría:

-No creas que esto ha terminado, William. Hablare contigo cuando este allá. Llegare en 20 minutos.

* * *

La sortija era un trabajo muy detallado, elegante y de calidad, según el criterio de Magnus e Isabelle, quienes no soltaban la pieza para absolutamente nada. Después de todo había sido muy costosa y no querían que se perdiera esta también.

-Es solo una excusa para no trabajar- se quejó Jace.

De igual forma, ya estaba todo listo y en orden para cuando llagaran Luke y Jocelyn. La propuesta seria en la librería como tal, pero ellos estarían esperando en casa de Luke para la celebración.

-Lástima que no podré asistir- dijo James con un suspiro, pero luego sonrió, recordando su cita con Grace de esta tarde- espero que lo graben. Y guárdenme pastel.

Sin embargo, ninguno podría comer pastel, ni grabar nada. De hecho, ni siquiera serviría de algo todos sus esfuerzos en la decoración. Pues Luke y Jocelyn no llegarían según lo planeado.

 **EN ALGUN TUNEL DEL METRO DE NUEVA YORK…**

-Te amo desde que tengo memoria. Puedo decir que los momentos más felices de mi vida fueron junto a ti y Clary. Por eso, quiero preguntarte si… ¿quieres casarte conmigo, Jocelyn?

La pelirroja dijo un "si", con la voz ahogada por la emoción. Las personas en el vagón aplaudieron, algunos lloraron, los felicitaron e incluso intentaron darles dinero para que "pagaran la boda".

En el momento, a ninguno le importo la falta de sortija, ni que estuvieran atrapados en un retraso de metro o que un grupo de adolecentes los estaban esperando impacientemente.


	8. Hola

**Si les da mucha ladilla y lo que les interesa es la verdadera actualización de la historia, bien pueden pasar a leer el cap. Pero si quieren saber que me paso…**

 **Ok, les explicare porque carrizos me tarde tanto en actualizar, si es que todavía hay alguien que lea esta historia:**

 **Mi computadora, una mini laptop que tiene como siete años, tuvo un problema con el Windows. No estoy segura de que era exactamente, el caso es que se quedaba congelada y ni siquiera se quería apagar. Hable con un amigo que sabe de eso, aunque aún es bastante principiante, para que le hiciera un diagnóstico. Podía ser:**

 **A) La tarjeta madre, y de ser así estábamos fregadas porque en mi lindo y bello país es técnicamente imposible de arreglar.**

 **B) Una pieza de la que no me acuerdo el nombre.**

 **C) Otra pieza relacionada con la reproducción de los videos.**

 **D) O, como última opción, el Windows.**

 **Mi amigo trato de instalar un Windows nuevo, pero tardo mucho en lograrlo. Un tal Windows Professional, ni idea la verdad. Resulto que eso no tenía Word (¿Cómo se suponía que yo, alguien que tiene trabajos de la universidad y una cuenta activa en Fanfiction, con historias que actualizar no tuviera Word?)**

 **Aparte de faltarme eso, no se reproducían bien los videos (la única distracción en mi casa) y lo más importante ¡Faltaban los drivers del internet! ¡No podía conectarme al wifi!**

 **El chico trato de arreglarlo descargando los drivers, pero no pudo. Mi hermano se desesperó y lo llevo con un amigo de el quien también lo intento y no pudo tampoco, así que decidieron cambiarle el Windows, otra vez.**

 **Esto se llevó cerca de un mes (o así lo sentí yo) por razones que solo el amigo de mi hermano conoce. Pero al fin la tengo de vuelta, y estoy trabajando para poder actualizar y dejarles otro cap antes de Navidad, como regalito. Si no, antes del nuevo año. Tengo otras historias que escribir, y una sola cabeza para pensar.**

 **Si aún quieren dejarme reviws, favs o follows los recibiere con gusto. Sin ganas de dar lastima, pero aparte de mi linda y bella familia ya amigos, son todo el regalo que tendré en Navidad ¿Pero qué más puedo pedir? Confió en la Providencia Divina, mientras pueda escribir…**

 **¡Ya no molesto más!**

 **¡A LEER!**


	9. Feria en el Metro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

El verano era tan genial. El sol, la playa, la arena… no en Nueva York, por supuesto. El único encanto que Clary veía en su ciudad durante esta época era el siempre inolvidable olor de la basura calentándose, el calor que la ponía de mal humor y el sudor que pegaba su cabello rojo a su nuca y frente.

No entendía como Isabelle estaba tan fresca de eneroa diciembre. Siempre en sus tacones altos, cabello y maquillaje perfectos, luciendo sexy incluso contigo al tomar agua. No la había visto sudar ni una vez ¿Serian los vestidos y pantalones cortos? ¿las blusas escotadas? ¿las medias de malla? Esas cosas generalmente ponían a los chicos a sudar, especialmente a Simon.

Pero Clary no estaba dispuesta a pensar en esas facetas de su mejor amigo en ese instante.

Se encontraba en casa de Magnus, estirada en un sofá. Llevaba puestos unos shorts y una camiseta ligera de tirantes, su cabello amarrado en una cebolla en la cima de su cabeza. Desde el lugar en el que estaba, el aire acondicionado le daba de lleno en su pequeño cuerpo acalorado.

-Ten- Simon, quien estaba en camiseta, le paso una limonada.

¿Magnus la dejaría pasar el resto del verano allí? Creía que si, quien no se lo permitiría seria Jocelyn.

El castaño se sentó junto a Isabelle, quien llevaba un peinado y ropas similares a las de la pelirroja, pero lo lucia mucho mejor. A Clary esto le importaba un pepino en ese momento, tenía aire acondicionado y una bebida helada, sus problemas con el resto del universo podían esperar.

Lo único positivo de todo el calor, era Jace. Ese sujeto lograba hacer todo mucho mejor. Y esta ocasión no sería la excepción. Usaba unos jeans viejos, que se ajustaban a él como hechos a medida, dándole un estilo casual y despreocupado que casi parecía intencional. Sin zapatos, pero más importante aún: sin camisa.

El torso bien trabajado del Herondale se paseaba por la casa de Magnus, mostrando su bronceada y perfecta piel, junto a los tonificados abdominales. Su rostro, con una sonrisa de lado bastante traviesa; debajo ver la pequeña muesca en uno de sus dientes, esa que tanto le gustaba a Clary, terminaba su look de "Caluroso Día de Verano en Nuevo York".

-Creo que este día podría ser peor- comento la pelirroja, mientras su novia se sentaba en el espacio del sofá que los pies de ella no alcanzaban a ocupar.

-Lo mismo digo- asintió el, dándole una mirada nada disimulada de arriba abajo.

Esta se sonrojo, como tenía por costumbre. No importaba que, él siempre lograba hacerla sonrojar.

-Que vida tan dura- dijo Magnus, quien vestia igual a Jace, viéndose igual de sexy con la forma en la que sus jeans caian en su cadera, mostrando el elástico de sus boxers- la cuenta de la luz saldrá muy costosa. Y todo es culpa de ustedes, mocosos. Vamos, a bajarse de la mula.

Nadie se quejo, deseando de todo corazón que el dinero que le estaban dando le sirviera. Bien podían irse a casa de los Lightwood, pero entonces Magnus no podría estar allí pues no le agradaba presisamente a Robert, y Clary aun se sentía un poco incomoda en casa de Jace. La casa de Magnus era el lugar favorito de todos ellos si el plan era simplemente tenderse sin hacer nada.

Mientras el asiático recogia el dinero, vio a Presidente Miaw en el regazo de Sean, totalmente inmóvil. Completamente indignado, reclamo:

-¿Has matado a mi gato? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Que? Yo no…

Simon intento justificarse, pero el gato de verdad no se movia, y eso comenzaba a asustarlo. El castaño continuo en sus intentos de reanimación; en el proceso Magnus se fijo en Jace, luego de vuelta en Simon y por ultimo en el mismo.

Miro a Alec, quien recién salía de la cocina, con un puchero.

-¿Por qué tu eres el único con camisa?

En efecto. El Lightwood traía una playera, nada común en el, pero era el mas cubierto de los chicos. Alec se sonrojo ante el comentario y tomo asiento sin responder.

Ninguno hablo. No habían animos para conversar. Lo único que logro romper tan tensa y pesada paz fue el escandaloso teléfono amarillo platano de Magnus, el cual hizo revivir al Presidente Miaw, quien corrió lejos de allí. El asiático contesto con suma calma, colocándose con tranquilidad el aparato en la oreja.

-¿Diga?

- _Magnus, soy Tessa._

Estuvieron al teléfono al menos diez minutos, el chico hablaba solo para afirmar o negar con monosílabos. Los demás miraban con curiosidad la platica. Cuando colgó, dejo el aparato en la mesa ratonera y volvió a recostarse en su lugar.

-¿Y bien?- Isabelle cuestiono, sin miedo a parecer metiche.

-¿Quieren ir un rato esta noche a la feria?

* * *

La noche seguía siendo calurosa. Había cierto vapor en el aire que aun era sofocante, pero significativamente mas soportable que en el dia. Por precausiones, las chicas llevaban el cabello atado y ropa fresca. Los chicos iban con ropa comoda, con la tentación de quitarse las camisas de nuevo.

Menos Alec, el sabia controlarse.

Para desgracia de Magnus.

Vieron a Will, Tessa y Jem en la entrada del parque. Los tres absortos en su conversación. No importa de que hablaran, cuando se juntaban siempre se veian igual. A Magnus le gustaba esto.

-¡Hey!- Clary se adelanto- ¿Dónde esta el resto?

-Grace tenia muchas ganas de entrar- dijo Tessa.

-Obviamente, James la siguió.

-Y Edmund, junto a Linette, fueron a asegurarse de que Jamie no se meta en muchos lios.

Del grupo que recién llegaba, solo Jace y los Lightwood sabían porque lo decía. El menor de los Herondale tena una habilidad especial para meterse en problemas. Incluso aunque no lo buscara. Lo bueno era que **""** , su mejor amigo, no estaba por allí para hacer estallar esa bomba.

-Bueno, disfrutemos de la noche antes de que ese mocoso haga algo- Jace tomo la mano de Clary mientras entraba a los terrenos de parque.

* * *

No tardaron en dividirse. Jace, Will e Isabelle fueron inmediatamente por los juegos mecánicos mas rudos y extremos. Alec, en cada oportunidad, se paraba a la pata de estructura a vigilarlos, cuidando que su hermana y mejor amigo no se hicieran daño. Magnus, hablando con Tessa y Jem, esperaba pacientemente junto a su novio, comprendiendo perfectamente el comportamiento de Alec.

Clary y Simon se paseaban por los puestos de la feria cercanos a donde se encontraban los demás. Jugaban aquí, comían alla; moviéndose constantemente y compitiendo por quien conseguia mas premios.

Solo se detuvieron cuando vieron a un trio de adolecentes escurrirse entre los puestos y las sombras. Clary reconocio la cabellera azabache y una de las rubias, pues la otra le era familiar pero no estaba segura.

-Simon, vamos a ver.

El chico asintió, previendo posibles problemas.

Encontraron a los tres jóvenes en un rincón apartado, con la sombra de un gran árbol resguardándolos. Reconocio a James y a Grace inmediatamente, pero se sorprendio al reconocer igualmente al otro chico rubio.

Su primo, Matthew Fairchild

-¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?- pregunto Clary, cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio se había quedado paralizado en su lugar. Tardo varios segundos en darle la cara, pero cuando lo hizo la miro con su mejor sonrisa y deslizando los dedos por sus cabellos en un gesto aparentemente relajado. Como Clary ya se esperaba.

-Clarissa- saludo Matthew avanzando y tomando su mano para depositar un beso en ella- ¿Cómo has estado?

-No me vengas con tus tonterías inglesas- le arrebato su mano bruscamente- te he preguntado algo, responde.

Matthew rio un poco, acostumbrado a que ella lo tratara asi. Simon tampoco dijo nada ante esa actitud aparentemente hostil. Era la forma de Clary para demostrar que no caería en los lindos gestos de su primo, como el resto del mundo hacia.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen con el?- Simon pregunto curioso al Herondale.

-Es mi mejor amigo- respondio este, inmediatamente- ¿y ustedes?

-Es el primo de Clary.

-Ahora me toca a mi preguntar- el rubio había dejado su encanto, para no molestar mas a la pelirroja- ¿ustedes de donde se conocen?

-Es la novia de mi hermano, Jace.

-Vaya- Matthew sonrio- este mundo es un frijol ¿no creen?

* * *

-¿Dónde dejaste al mocoso?- Jace achico los ojos, levemente molesto, hacia Edmund.

-Pues…

Fue Linette quien salio al rescate, dando un paso al frente y luciendo avergonzada.

-Edmund y yo nos detuvimos a comprar unas bebidas, James y Grace estaban mirando los juegos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya no estaban.

-Jamie no suele perderse asi- Jem lucia extrañado, Will sonreía a su lado con ironia.

-Oh, Jamie si suele hacerlo- dijo y compartio una mirada de conocimiento con Jace- cuando ese esta cerca.

Magnus, Tessa y Linette no entendían de que hablaban. Los demás, en cambio, tenían el ceño fruncido, mirando con cautela alrededor.

-¿Dónde esta Clary?- la pregunta de Jace estaba llena de preocupación.

* * *

Su primo era muy molesto.

Bueno, en realidad era lindo, gracioso, atento, simpático, inteligente… pero cuando se aprovechaba de eso era sumamente irritante. Clary era la única que sabia que se resistía abiertamente a ese encanto natural que poseía Matthew.

Simon, James y Grace caminaban varios pasos detrás; el castaño buscaba a Isabelle entre la multitud, sin éxito. Grace trataba de hablar con James, pero el muchacho estaba demasiado distraído observando con preocupación a su mejor amigo.

Habrían problemas si…

-Quítale tus sucias manos de encima a MI NO-VI-A.

Jace apareció de la nada y quito con brusquedad el brazo que rodeaba los hombros de Clary, mirando mal a Matthew, como James suponía que iba a pasar.

-¿Qué hace el aqui?- Alec flanqueo a Jace, viendo amenazador.

Clary miro con confusión a todos allí. Estaban tratando a su primo un poco toscos ¿o seria su idea?

-Inmovilícenlo- ordeno Jace. Edmund y Alec sujetaron al chico.

Matthew no se sorprendio por esta acción, se dejo sujetar, sin siquiera quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. La pelirroja vio con confusión como James se mantenía al margen.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- exclamo en reclamo.

-¿Estas bien, Clary?- Jace la miro, dándole la espalda al arresto cuidadano que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, porque estas en compañía de ese- el rubio señalo al otro rubio- y segundo, te estaba abrazando. ¿Por qué te estaba abrazando?

-Es mi primo.

De forma colectiva, los alli presentes, menos Simon, James y Grace, hicieron una "O" con sus bocas ante nueva la información. Jace no parecía mas feliz.

-Genial, ahora no hay forma de deshacernos de el- dijo, muy malhumorado.

* * *

Por suerte para Jace, Clary conincidia en que Matthew era demasiado problemático para dejarlo por alli solo. Pero tampoco podían correrlo, pues tampoco eran los dueños del lugar precisamente.

-No vayas a mal interpretarnos, Clary- dijo Alec en cierto momento- Matthew no nos cae mal, solo que cada vez que sale con James por ahí terminan en problemas. Es como un don natural de los Herondale, pero se amplifica cuando tu primo esta cerca.

-Esta bien, pero, entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

Jace, cargando todos los premios que la pelirroja había conseguido, resolvió el problema con rapidez.

-Nos vamos a casa.

-¡No!- se quejo Isabelle, pisando caprichosamente con el pie. Simon le había regalado sus premios; el castaño los llevaba, feliz de que le fueran gustado- ¡Yo quiero seguir en los juegos mecánicos!

El problema de esta objeción es que dio pie a muchas otras. Will y Edmund no querían irse aun, pues significaba que Jem, Tessa y Linette también tendrían que marcharse. James no se atrevio a objetar pues sabia lo que Jace le diría, y Grace también tenia una idea, por lo que fue ella quien se quejo.

-Bien, hagan lo que quieran- gruño Jace, nada feliz- pero ustedes los van a vigilar, no son mi asunto. ¿Vienes, Clary?

Clary no dudo en seguirlo. Se despidió de su primo y lo invito a su casa para que saludara a Jocelyn y Luke, quienes seguro estarían felices de verlo.

* * *

Era media noche, Jace estaba acompañando a Clary a su casa; habían dejado a los demás para que hicieran lo que quisieran. El no quería estar en ese combo, y mucho menos que estuviera Clary.

Su celular sono.

Respondio sin mirar quien era.

-¿Diga?

 _-¿Jace? ¿Eres tu?_

-Si… ¿Matthew?- Clary lo miro- ¿Por qué me llamas?

El rubio estaba extrañado, el Fairchild sonaba agitado, como si fuese hecho una carrera. Además, había mucho ruido, pisadas y voces al fondo.

- _Necesitamos tu ayuda…_

-No me molestes mocoso.

- _No, no, ¡no me cuelgues_! - se escucho un " _¡Por aquí!",_ que sonaba como a James. Matthew continuo- _Alec e Isabelle siguieron a Simon a su casa… Will… y Jem se llevaron a Tessa a No-Sé-Donde… y Edmund alcanzo a meterse en un tren del metro junto a Linette… pero…_

Jace no estaba entendiendo bien toda esa chachara, el chico jadeaba mucho y se oia asustado. El Herondale no tenia mucha paciencia para el.

-Si es una broma, mocoso, juro que…

 _-¡No es una broma!... ¡Maldicion! ¡Apresúrense!-_ mas barullo se escucho _\- Jace, si algo me pasa, dile a Clary que la quiero mucho y que la culpa es del payaso._

La llamada se corto.

-¿Qué paso?- la pelirroja estaba preocupada.

-No es nada. Solo una tonta broma de tu primo.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de la Feria, escondidos en el baño de un autoservicio, James, Matthew y Grace trataban de recuperar el aliento.

-Te dije que no te metieras con ellos- gruño-jadeo James a su mejor amigo.

-Te dije que no fue apropósito- gruño-jadeo de regreso el rubio, empapado en sudor.

Grace, quien era tan hermosa generalmente, tenia los cabellos pegados a la frente y el cuello, la coleta desecha y sudaba como pocas veces. Agradecia verdaderamente haberse puesto tenis para esa salida.

Los chicos la miraron avergonzados.

-Lamentamos haberte metido en esto, Grace- James no se atrevía a mirarla.

-Si, no volverá a pasar.

Contrario a los gritos que ellos esperaban, Grace comenzó a reir. Rio un buen rato hasta calmarse. Respiro y dijo:

-Tranquilos, esto fue divertido.

Salieron de alli varios minutos después, hacia el metro. Esperaron el tren, siendo los únicos a esa hora. Llego su transporte y, mientras veian el tren pasar, por una franccion de segundo, vieron por una ventana algo que les helo la sangre.

-¡El payaso!- gritaron los tres y echaron a correr.

Descubrieron algo esa noche, los trabajadores de la feria eran una mafia.


	10. De Gala en el metro

**Como es mi mala costumbre, les avisare en el ultimo minutos: ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO.**

 **Espero que les guste, agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo, por los comentarios, favs y follows!**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

* * *

Clary miraba la tarjeta de invitación y leía y releía el mensaje en su interior, perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Quién diría que el sujeto al que siempre había considerado como un padre, lo seria al fin legalmente? Su madre se casaría con su mejor amigo desde la infancia, con el hombre que siempre la había amado, pero nunca tuvo el valor de confesárselo hasta muchos años después; definitivamente, una buena novela saldría de todo eso.

Lástima que ella era pintora y no escritora.

Durante el último mes todo el ambiente estuvo lleno de una tensión ajetreada con la boda y la preparación de la ceremonia. Jocelyn estaba hecha un desastre de los nervios, cosa que su hija jamás pensó ver.

Lo bueno es que tenían a Amatis, la hermana de Luke. Ella no podría asistir ni a la ceremonia ni a la recepción, pero quería contribuir con algo, ya que estaba muy apenada con su hermanito con no poder acompañarlo ese día; decidió que organizaría la boda, cosa en lo que tenía talento, quitándole un buen peso de encima a los novios.

Amatis le caía muy bien, tenía su carácter, pero también era muy divertida. Además, Clary siempre había podido contar con ella, generalmente era quien suavizaba a sus padres (la pelirroja estaba feliz de poder decir esa frase en plural, gracias a Luke) cuando iban a castigarla.

Si, Amatis era genial.

Aunque no todo lo era

La boda, por petición de los novios se realizaría en la granja que tenía Luke, el lugar era espacioso, bonito en esa época del año y les traía muchos recuerdos. Les parecía un gran lugar para la ceremonia y la recepción… claro que la muchacha pensaba en que dirían los invitados.

La mayoría habían sido invitados por Luke. El hombre tenía muchos amigos y conocidos, Jocelyn no tenía tanta capacidad para socializar; ella solo invito a quienes le parecieron más importantes. Y también dejaron que Clary invitara a algunas personas.

La primera invitación que envió fue a Simon, era obvio que el asistiría, pero el chico le reclamaría por ser el único en el lugar sin invitación formal. Clary no entendía esa tontería de querer tener la cartulina garabateada que después, seguramente esa misma noche, terminaría tirando por allí. Pero era mejor no darle motivos para molestar.

La siguiente fue la de Magnus. El iría. Si o sí.

Y las ultimas que envió fueron las que más le costaron, pues tenían escritas los apellidos Herondale y Lightwood, pero no solamente los hijos. Sus padres también estaban invitados.

Maryse, Robert, Stephen y Celine habían estudiado en la misma preparatoria que sus padres, hacía mucho que habían perdido el contacto, pero no creía que estuviera mal que ellos asistieran. Después de todo, no veía una mejor ocasión para conocer a los padres de su novio que el día en que su madre se casaba y había mucha gente para evitar grandes momentos incomodos.

Claro que, los Herondale y Lightwood no eran precisamente personas sencillas. No dudaba que las mujeres, encabezadas por Isabelle se irían en tacones de al menos diez centímetros y ellos usarían lo mejor en trajes italianos, pues a eso acostumbraban. El problema: era una granja.

Una granja donde había animales, pasto, suciedad… no era el mejor lugar para lucir esas cosas. Aunque confiaba completamente el Amatis para hacer del lugar un lugar elegante. Porque si alguien podía, era ella.

Ahora, solo faltaba tomarse las medidas para el ataúd. Porque Magnus la mataría en cuanto se enterará que había invitado a los padres de su novio.

…

No era fan de las compras. Definitivamente no.

No era de las chicas que dicen un día _Voy a salir de compras_ y pasan la tarde en centros comerciales sobregirando tarjetas. Generalmente era algo como _Me gusta ese jersey_ o _Ese pantalón este pantalón_ e incluso _Hey, Simon ¿Qué opinas de esa camiseta?_ Tenía el dinero, compraba la prenda. Nunca estaba más de 20 minutos en una tienda.

Y presentía que esta vez, sería una completa excepción.

Hoy comprarían el vestido de novia de su madre. Y más que eso, el de las Damas de Honor.

Y ella era la Dama Principal.

Seria tétrico, aunque lo disimulo la más posible.

Luke había escogido a Magnus como padrino, nadie estaba seguro por qué. Y para acompañar al padrino estarían Jace, Simon y un muchacho llamado Jordan. Clary tampoco estaba segura del porqué de esas elecciones.

Jocelyn en realidad no tenía muchas opciones. Clary era la Dama Principal, y las demás serian Tessa, Maia, quien se había hecho amiga de la familia, y Linette quien se llevaba excelente con Jocelyn. En esos ordenes también entrarían a la sala.

El novio estaba en alguna otra tienda, junto con los chicos, escogiendo los atuendos para la boda. Siendo esto un extraño voto de confianza por parte de Amatis, quien ni siquiera los había dejado tocar las flores sin supervisión personal de ella misma.

Magnus había escogido la tienda para la novia; el prefería estar en ese momento con ellas pues allí su opinión era verdaderamente apreciada. Jocelyn estaba metida en un camerino probándose una de los tantos vestidos que el hombre había escogido para ella; Isabelle estaba viendo vestidos de noche para usar ese día, mientras Tessa y Clary miraban los vestidos de Damas de Honor. Ya que se suponían que fueran combinadas…

Las otras dos damas no pudieron asistir por cuestiones de trabajo y compromisos previos, así que Magnus quedo muy humildemente en escoger vestidos magníficamente es espectaculares. Nadie debía preocuparse.

Excepto tal vez Luke.

 **En otra tienda de la ciudad de Nueva York.**

Simon y Jordan se habían hecho amigos rápidamente, hablaban de cualquier tontería y bromeaban con todo. Para Luke, esto estaba bien. Lastimosamente, Jace y el nuevo muchacho se llevaban tan bien como agua y aceite, y no dejaban de lanzarse miraditas molestas o desconfiadas.

Una de las cosas que Luke estaba agregando a su lista de cosas que le estaban sacando canas en ese instante.

Nada más llegar se arrepintió de no haber querido a Magnus con ellos. En el momento de la decisión, estaba aterrado que el hombre le fuera a escoger un esmoquin con brillos, y considerando que ya la idea de llevar traje era algo dura para él, prefirió no tener ningún riesgo extra.

Pero ahora resultaba que había ido a comprar su atuendo con un grupo de jóvenes que se comportaba como chiquillos de jardín de niños. Unos peleando aquí, otros jugando con las prendas por acá, casi podía jurar haber visto como uno de ellos manchaba una costosísima camisa blanca con sus dedos sucios ¡Por el amor del Ángel! Esto era demasiado para el solo.

Estaban Jace, Simon, Alec, Jordan y Luke. Y Luke parecía el desafortunado padre de todos ellos.

-Miren ¡Soy un pingüino!- exclamo Simon, saliendo de un vestidor usando un esmoquin de cola larga.

-Somos dos pingüinos- Jordan también llevaba uno puesto, pero era obvio que le quedaba demasiado ajustado, al contrario que al castaño, al cual le quedaba enorme- tal vez tú te pusiste el mío…

-Luke, Luke, Luke- de todos, el novio era el único que no se había probado nada todavía. El hombre miro a Jace, quien lo miro con un brillo infantil en la mirada; no pudo evitar sonreír ante la poco común imagen- ¡Somos los Pingüinos de Madagascar!

Alec no pareció contento con la comparación, ya que no estaba precisamente feliz dentro de su traje; pero los otros dos muchachos lo encontraron divertidísimo. Esto le dio chance a Luke para probarse algo, mientras ellos decidían que pingüino era cada quien.

-Alec es Kowalski- dijo Jace, pinchando a su mejor amigo, sabiendo que el pelinegro no era precisamente el más fan de esas películas.

Ya que por esas películas no podía ir al zoológico sin mirar con sospechas a los animales, ni que hablar de los monos. Más de una vez se encontró preguntándose si no hablarían de verdad y solo se estaban haciendo los lelos.

-Oh, yo soy…

-Tu eres Cabo- dijeron Jace y Jordan al mismo tiempo, interrumpiendo a Simon, quien los miro mal. Ese par se estaba llevando bien, no quería que el rubio pusiera a su nuevo amigo en su contra.

-Tu eres Rico- le dijo Jordan a Jace, sonriéndole como si supiera que eso pondría muy feliz al Herondale.

-Gracias, sé que soy delicioso, pero tengo novia y tampoco juego para ese lado- el oji dorado respondió con la mayor educación.

Y la paz que se había formado se esfumo inmediatamente, con ambos chicos discutiendo sobre quien era quien. Por suerte, para ese momento Luke había escogido un traje que era casi de su justa medida y le parecía cómodo. Solo le hacían falta unos retoques.

-Magnus conoce a un buen modista, puedo decirle que te lo presente- le comento Alec, viéndose como quien está acostumbrado a situaciones como la que su mejor amigo estaba llevando a cabo- mejor vámonos. Jace tiene trajes en su casa, Clary podrá conseguirle uno rentado a Simon y seguro uno de los míos le quedará a Jordan. Mejor vamos a comer algo.

-Me parece bien.

-Bien, chicos- los llamo el Lightwood, estos lo miraron- nos vamos, quítense los trajes y busquen sus cosas. Mientras nosotros iremos a pagas.

Los tres muchachos comenzaron a quejarse, pues no habían comprado nada aun, y todavía no decidían quien era el pingüino líder.

-Si quieren quedarse, entonces espérenme unos minutos. Llamare a Magnus para que venga a ayudarlos a escoger algo…

-¿Dónde está mi camisa?

-No sabía que llevaba treinta dólares en mi bolsillo…

-Ese es mi pantalón, idiota. Sal de mi vestidor.

-Te acusare con Clary.

Luke nunca pensó que esa amenaza fuera posible, pero no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho cuando diez minutos después salían de allí, el con su nuevo traje, buscando un lugar para comer.

 **Con las chicas.**

Jocelyn solo quería casarse con Luke, no le importa si tenía que hacer lo en vaqueros y una de sus camisetas llenas de pintura. Por eso escogió un vestido sencillo, blanco y largo hasta las rodillas. A Magnus le había gustado, y a Clary.

Esperaba que Luke pensara igual.

-Bien, bien, bien ¡Que salgan las Damas! - Bane se estaba divirtiendo con esto, nadie lo ponía en duda.

Entre el e Isabelle las habían hecho ponerse ya siete vestidos, solo por mirarlos, porque era obvio que ninguno de los presentes quería que los usaran en la ceremonia.

-¡Me niego!- Clary asomo la cabeza por la cortina del probador, no quería que la vieran en semejante ridiculez ¿Qué tenían contra las Damas de Honor para crear vestidos tan horribles?- esto es abuso a la amistad.

-Magnus, más vale que te tomes esto en serio- amenazo Tessa, imitando a Clary. Cuando vio al hombre sonreír de medio lado, agrego- entonces, bien. Llamare a Catarina…

-Hey, calma- Magnus le interrumpió- tampoco te precipites.

Con una sonrisa de victoria, el par de chicas se quitaron los vestidos.

¿Qué era la preparación de una boda, sin amenazas de por medio?

…

El día de la boda había llegado, Clary estaba en casa, terminando de arreglar. Sola. Su madre, Luke, algunos tantos otros ya estaban en la granja, finiquitando detalles. Ella esperaría allí a los Herondale para irse con ellos y guiarlos hasta la granja.

No es como que fuera difícil llegar, pero para Jace cualquier excusa era buena para pasar por ella.

Sonrió con eso.

El dorado había sido el color elegido para las Damas de Honor, y los vestidos eran bastante cómodos. A Clary le gustaba el color; resaltaba su cabello rojo, al igual que el de Tessa y Linette, y el color quedaba bien con el tono de piel de Maia. Gracias a que Magnus se había dejado de jueguitos.

Jace subió hasta su casa, todo elegante y sexy en su traje, para llevarla hasta el auto donde los esperaban.

No había dicho nada sobre el vestido, pero por la forma en que no apartaba los ojos de ella, supuso que estaba muy bien o completamente mal. Pero de haber estado mal, él se lo habría dicho.

-Clary, te ves preciosa- dijo Celine, nada más verla.

La pelirroja quiso corresponder el cumplido, ya que la mujer también estaba impresionante, o por lo menos decir gracias; solo que aún no podía creer que se había subido a una limosina… para ir a una granja.

Los hermanos de Jace también estaban allí, bromeando entre ellos. Tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda, lo cual era muy amable ya que en ese momento la chica estaba un poco… impactada, con todo eso.

-¿Y dónde esta Simon?- pregunto James- siempre andan los dos juntos.

-El está con los Lightwood, quedo en ayudarlos a llegar a la granja.

Stephen y todos sus hijos compartieron una larga mirada ante ese nuevo conocimiento. Era bien sabido por ellos que Alec era sobre protector con su hermanita, pero Robert era peor. Mucho, mucho peor.

…

Clary no llevaba aun diez minutos en tan lujosa limosina, cuando algo comenzó a fallar. El chofer a orillo el vehículo, justo cuando este se apagó por completo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Herondale padre, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nos hemos quedado sin batería, señor- respondió, confundido, el chofer.

Otra ronda de miradas fue compartida, y no tardaron en hallar culpable. Will y Jace se veían demasiado sospechosos. Habían estado escuchando música, con el motor apagado ¿Por qué escuchaban música en una limosina con el motor apagado? Solo ellos lo sabían.

Clary respiro profundo, tratando de no enojarse con ninguno, pero vio la hora y que faltaba poco más de una hora para que iniciara la ceremonia y no pudo evitarlo.

-Y, ahora ¿Cómo llegamos? - pregunto Celine, en el mismo estado que Clary.

…

Ojalá no fuera preguntado.

Habían llamado unos taxis, pero ninguno quiso ir a recogerlos pues el área en el que se accidentaron no era muy buena. Al menos la grúa si fue y se llevó el auto al taller, donde Stephen tenía unos amigos. Los cuales le avisarían si su auto llegaba o no.

Entonces, Magnus lo llamo, como delegado de Jocelyn, quien estaba nerviosa y la tardía llegada de su hija la ponía histérica. Al hombre no le causo mucha gracia la situación, les dijo que llamaría a una compañía de taxis que el conocía y que los esperarían en casa de Clary.

Ahora tenían que devolverse.

Como siempre, la única opción era el subterráneo.

El metro resultaba ser un terreno completamente inexplorado por la señora Herondale. Todo allí la impresionaba, en la misma medida que le daban ganas de salir de allí e irse caminando. Su esposo la llevaba del brazo, seguro de que si la soltaba ella saldría corriendo. Incluso en tacones.

-No llevamos la ropa adecuada para el metro a estas horas- comento tranquilamente Edmund.

-Bueno, si nos topamos con un ladrón, contamos contigo- Will le sonrió, medio con burla- ya tienes experiencia contra esos tipos ¿no?

Esto solo hizo que a su madre casi le diera el soponcio. Stephen les mando una mirada para que dejaran de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

…

En el tren a casa de Clary todo era normal, estaban en el típico sucio vagón, nada allí era extraño para la mayoría de ellos. Lo único fuera de lugar eran las personas sentadas allí cuando ellos se subieron.

-¡Clary!

-¡Simon!

Los padres Herondale y los Lightwood compartieron reacciones similares. Tampoco parecían ser fanes del metro, ninguno. Sin embargo, Mayrise lo sobrellevaba mucho mejor, siempre firme como era ella.

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Jace, a su mejor amigo.

-Se nos desinflo un neumático ¿y a ustedes?

-Se nos acabó la batería.

Alec lo miro como diciendo _¡Te lo dije!_ , lo cual el rubio ignoro.

…

Los taxis que Magnus les había conseguido no eran muy buenos tampoco. Olían bastante mal, los asientos estaban algo rotos y los choferes eran de confianza dudosa. Pero ellos si estaban trabajando tranquilamente a esas horas, tantos de ellos, debía ser por algo.

En total eran cuatro taxis y en ellos se distribuyeron, Clary estaba ansiosa de llegar.

…

Todo hasta el momento había ido de maravilla. La ceremonia había sido hermosa y la recepción estaba increíble. Los invitados se la estaban pasando bien, pero sobre todo los novios, quienes no habían salido aun de la pista de baile.

Luke estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, y su nueva esposa yo no parecía a punto de darle un patatús. Todo estaba muy bien.

Clary estaba junto a Jace, cerca del lago, mirando hacia la fiesta. Pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde que conoció al Herondale; nunca pensó en tener tantos amigos, mucho menos que allí se incluyeran amigas. No

No pensó que llegaría a estar tan enamorada alguna vez, ni que un chico tan apuesto se fijaría en ella; no creyó que Simon pudiera conseguir a una novia como Isabelle, ni que esta llegara a ser como su hermana también. No imagino ver a Magnus en una relación seria, ni que su primo sería el mejor amigo del hermano menor de su novio. No podía creer lo diferentes que eran sus familias (Celine no había dejado de comentar la horrible experiencia viajando en tren). No pensó tener cuñados como los que tenía, ni pasar por nada de lo que había pasado en esos meses.

Jace le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella lo miro interrogante.

-Solo estaba pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado desde que te vi por primera vez- le dijo, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que deje de aplaudirte en el metro-ella le sonrió.

-Y desde entonces ya Simon me odiaba.

-Ya no te odia.

-Y ahora es novio de Isabelle.

-Alec lo acepta.

-Y sus padres aceptan a Magnus.

-Y creo que todos ellos van a estar juntos por mucho tiempo.

-Espero que no sean los únicos.

Jace atrapo los labios de Clary dejándola inmediatamente sin aliento. Le era increíble pensar que había pasado de ser _El chico del metro_ a _Su chico del metro_ , y espera que eso no cambiara nunca.


End file.
